Lay all your love on me
by fhtma24
Summary: Tony and Michelle's 1st kiss really helped and brought them together but it aslo brought danger, raging emotions, honesty, trust, tears and flriting? Yes, all the great things to start A New Year!
1. The question adds to trouble

**Hey this has been in my mind for about a year and I finally wrote it down. It's still not finished but I'm getting close. So tell me what you think. :0**

What's funny is that two weeks after the bomb its New Years Eve! Everyone is still shaken up about all the loses we had faced. The big change for me is being on the phone all day. But if I have even a few seconds to waste I always use them on glancing down at Michelle. I can't believe we had kissed and had held hands!! But the kiss we shared was not just any kiss it was passionate….but then Carrie!!! God!! I hate that women, I know regret taking Danny off of her. I wish I could call Michelle up here and tell her when we can get together for the date I had promised her. And with that in mind I quickly grab the phone and dialed her station number. After a couple rings I heard her voice,

" Dessler ." I couldn't respond I had quickly lost ability to speak. "Hello?' Time was running out and I knew I had to act quickly.

"Hey…How are you?" I asked calmly.

"I'm fine what about you?" she responded so much calmer than me.

"I'm okay….look I was just wondering if you were going to Chappelles New Years Eve party tonight and if…you got the grid for me?' I finally ended as I stumbled for words.

"Um…yeah I got the grid and as far as the party goes yeas I'm going. Are you?" Michelle asked as she glanced up at me.

"Yeah I am. Look Michelle could you come up here for a minute?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right up." She hung up and then I couldn't help but smile as I see her coming up the stairs. She opened the door and stepped in letting it close behind her.

"Look Michelle…." I grimaced as I stood up moving closer to her. Just then the phone rang and we both let out deep sighs. "Almeida."

"Hey Tony sorry to bother your time with Michelle…." I rolled my eyes as Carrie spoke. "But I was wondering if you would want to ditch Michelle and come have lunch with me. And I know there's something going on between you two so don't worry I won't say anything if you just come to lunch with me." I glanced over at Michelle who still had a smile on her face.

"Yeah well I can't and as far as me and Michelle that's none of your damn business what's going on. And even if there isn't still keep out of people's lives because they get enough of you during the day." I hung up and glanced over at Michelle who was staring down at Carrie.

"She's always putting her nose where it doesn't belong and it is always in my personal life." Michelle stated as she looked at me while she played with the end of her shirt.

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about her……" Michelle eyes turned deadly as she cut me off.

"How can I???? Every time I'm happy she has to come and ruin it. When I find someone that I love and loves me back she then comes by again and tries to take…….tries to take you away." She cried louder and letting her tears fall and I had grown a heartache seeing her like this. I moved closer and then touched her cheek and then gently whipped them away.

"Listen to me Michelle. She will not take me away from you. I promise…" I whispered to her and she smiled.

"Okay, I'm just worried" she stated and then I took her hands in mine.

"Well you don't have to be anymore." Michelle stared at me and then pulled away suddenly and looked toward the door I followed her eyes and it lead to Carrie with a smile on her face and it wasn't a pleasant smile.


	2. Blackmail

**Here's another its short but they will get longer. I really would like reviews and if i don't get any than I gues this is the end. I want to go on so please review it!! :)**

"What do you want Carrie?" I replied sharply.

"I just got what I wanted thank you. And I even didn't need to use my mind." She struck back at me.

"How can you use something you don't have?" Michelle mummer under her breath and I smiled to myself knowing Carrie didn't hear. Carrie then started heading towards the door and I grabbed her arm.

"What information do you think people will find interesting?"I pointed out sharply.

"Funny Tony I find you and Michelle making out yesterday and then you're here holding hands what's left for you guys to do?" Michelle looked away from Carries gaze and then Carrie spoke."So what kind of excuse do you have Almeida?"

"You want to know something funny. Well I am your boss so you better watch your mouth and what you are getting yourself into." I replied as I then glanced over at Michelle who was quietly heading for the door. She reached for the handle but then Carrie put her hand on the door step to stop Michelle. I grinned my teeth in anger. "Let her go Carrie!!!"I hissed. Carrie turned to meet my gaze.

"Oh so now your protecting her…." But before Carrie had time to finish Michelle cut her off.

"You know what Carrie!!! Get the Hell out of my way!!!! And keep your nose out of my damn business!!!!"Michelle yelled in anger pushing Carrie out of the way. Once I knew Carrie was occupied with work I went looking for Michelle who I eventually found in tech 1.

"You okay Michelle?"I asked in a gently whisper and then she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"No!! I hate her!!! I hate how she talked to you!!!' She screamed and I put my arms around her and held her close to me.

"It5's okay Michelle…" She started crying harder. "Shhhh…Michelle don't worry about her. Carrie I can handle it's your crying and hurting that as well hurts me." She then looked up and smiled at me. We held the gaze then she pulled away.

"I should be getting ready for Chapelle's party." She smiled and I glanced at my watch which read 3:30.

"Michelle the party doesn't start for another 2 hours." I pointed out slightly confused.

"Well you know us women me need to have lots of time to look our best!" She said with a giggle that made me laugh with her.

"Michelle you already look beautiful." She blushed as I pulled a curl behind her ear. I moved closer to give her a kiss but she pulled away.

"I really need to go. So I guess I'll see you later." I nodded and she left. I watched her go and then I felt this feeling that I never endured before that was this strong. That's when I knew I was in love with Michelle…. I was scared but happy. Scared because she was my weakness, and that if anything happened to her or our relationship then I would be so devastated. But on the other I was happy that I knew we might start having a life full of love and happiness and that's always been my dream. A dream come true thanks to Michelle Dessler…


	3. Chappelles Party

_**Omg!! I love all of you the reviews!! So I am going to continues on... it might take me a while to put up the whole story But I will finish it. Please keep reviewing!! Thank you!!**_

I went home to get ready for Ryan's party and then went to his house. When I arrived I saw Kim and Jack right away. As I was walking around I noticed Palmer was here and I waved at him then I bumped into Jack. He smiled at me then pats me on the shoulder.

"Hey! Happy New Year!!"

"You too!!" I smiled back. I tried looking behind Jack where the front door was hoping that Michelle was going to come.

"So where's Michelle Tony?" the question through me off guard and I even had to shake my head to bring me back to reality.

"Um….to tells you the truth I don't know. Have you seen her?"I looked around and Jack just shook his head with a big smile on his face.

"No…but are you guys going out?"

"Why you ask?" I smiled back.

"Well it looks like it."He smiled punching my arm.

"Well were still figuring out what's happening between us. But if you do see Michelle can you tell her that I'm looking for."Jack nodded. He then whispered in my ear and then asked.

"So the rumor you guys kissed is true than right?"

"How does everyone know that?!"I asked angry. Jack looked at me confused.

"Carrie basically blurted out to everyone in the break room. Now most of the guys are making bets that you'll you know get the um…. Well you know."I gave him a confused look than he just gave me a wink and I understood." Also some other guys are really upset that Michelle didn't make out with them but they are just going to have to deal with it I guess."He laughed.

"I sure hope so."I looked toward the door and then back at Jack.

"Well I'll catch up with you later."Jack nodded and then left. I walked over to the fruit bowl and then I saw the most beautiful women walking through the doors smiling. Michelle was wearing a spaghetti strap top with a purple skirt on. She saw me right away and headed my way.

"Hey how are you doing!? Sorry I pulled away from you like that I guess I got nervous...I mean I know we kissed before but…"She drifted away looking down at her feet.

"You okay Michelle?"I asked gently.

"I'm okay I just don't want to get hurt again…" She replied looking up at me and then I pulled her outside with me. Once we were out of view I pulled her close to me.

"Look Michelle I would never let anything happen to you or would dare to hurt you."She pulled away and walked into a small maze like backyard. I fallowed her and then stopped her. "Michelle!! Don't you trust me?" She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. She then put her hands on the sides of my face.

"Of course I trust you Tony!!! With my life…It's just I'm afraid that I might loose you or what if I'm not your type and can't give you what you want."She gulped down."I would be devastated.."

"Michelle I feel the same way about you." I always knew there would be something between us since you started working at C.T.U. You are beautiful, honest, trusting, intelligent, and very dedicated to your country. There are more things I could say to explain about you but I…..Michelle I love you…" I was insanely happy to tell her how much I feel about her. That's when I knew I couldn't hold the urge to kiss her any longer. I leaned in but then Kim and Jack came running up to us. Kim smiled relived.

"There you guys are!!! It's almost time 12 come on!!!!" Jack and Kim pulled me and Michelle back into the house and we counted down the last 15 seconds. Everyone cheered as we hit the New year and the ball dropped.

"Happy New Year!!!" Sprung through the room as people hugged and some kissed. I then glanced at Michelle who looked at me with the same love in her eyes as I hoped a women who I would love with my whole heart would give. We both knew the right moment had come……..


	4. Happy New year Michelle

_**Keep the reviews coming I am going to keep going ….plz **__****_

We had moved closer together than pulled away but I knew I wasn't going to let this moment pass so I grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss. Whenever I kiss her I forget where I am and I could feel people bump into us and that didn't stop us from making the kiss deeper and adding a little sway from our bodies to the moment. As much as I had wanted it to never stop I had to breathe so I slowly pulled away but I kept her close.

"Happy new year, Michelle." I whispered as we both smile and she gave me a gentle kiss. We grabbed hands and we went dancing for a while, talked with some friends, eat and even met President Palmer up close which Michelle had a real kick out of meeting a president so close. Then we headed outside as well as some other couples. I grabbed her by the hand.

"Michelle look they have swings." I pointed out as she ran over to them with a smile on her face.

"Michelle wait up!!" I yelled and the next thing you know she falls on the grass. "Michelle!!!" I yelled as I ran to her side. "Baby?" She opened her eyes and she pulled me in for another kiss and I was shocked but happy all at once. Then when we pulled away I saw tears in her eyes. I rubbed the side of her face with my hand.

"I am so happy Tony that we are finally choosing to have a relationship. It's just what's happening is what I have always wanted…" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her as she ran her hands through my hair. Every move she makes always makes me feel so special.

"Michelle do you…" But before I could finish a voice cut me off.

"Wow I never have thought you would actually choose to go further into the relationship with Michelle." Carrie replied in a sarcastic tone that made me want to just… do so many things to make her pay for everything she has brought to Michelle. I got up and pulled Michelle behind me and crossed my arms giving Carrie a stern look. "And just for your information Tony, Michelle is just trying to get a promotion out of you. So whatever you think about her is wrong." Carrie carried on.

"You know what Carrie you think you can have Tony like every other guy you stole from me but you are DEAD WRONG!!! It's my turn to have a chance with someone without you and your nasty nose sticking it in my business! So Carrie keep your Damn nose away from my life and stay the HELL away from my family and Tony!! You got it?" Michelle yelled at Carrie. I was happy, surprised and proud that she set her foot down right on Carrie's face.

"Michelle, why do you have to get a promotion out of him by sleeping and lying to him!? And Tony I mean I thought you would be able notice when a woman is lying to you after what happened with Nina. And Michelle is nothing more than Nina's shadow. "Once she compared Nina and Michelle anger had taken over my body. I got close to Carries face and pointed to her and then with anger in my voice I yelled.

"Don't you dare compare Michelle to Nina!!! She is nothing like her!!! I want you to stay away from her infact… your fired effective immeaditly."

"You can't do that you need me!!!"Carrie snapped.

"We'll manage. We'll find someone that I can trust." I snapped back and she just smirked and left.

"Tony, why did you do that?" Michelle asked and I grabbed her hands.

"I need someone I can trust. Besides we can easily find someone to replace her. Actually anyone with a brain can…" We both laughed. She then pulled me in for a kiss. I had a feeling of wanting to show her I love her so much so badly!

"You know Tony since you are in such a good mood, I was wondering if you would allow me to head to your place to sleep over? I really don't want to go home alone." She stated. I smiled and said..

"Of course." We had said goodbyes and happy new years to our friends who stayed to have more drinks and then we left.


	5. And then we kiss

_**Hey sorry haven't updated been real busy…. So here is the rest of the story so far.**_

The ride to my apartment was silent. We had asked Kim to take Michelle's car home and she was more than thrilled to so she can try out her license.

"Do you want something Michelle?" I asked once we got into my apartment.

"No thanks." She smiled as she checked out the rest of my apartment. "You and I have similar taste in style." She pointed out.

"Thanks. Well what to you want to do? Do you just want to head to bed, watch a movie or what?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Um….well if you are up to it do you want to watch a movie? I'm not that tired and I'm afraid to go to sleep…"She replied as she sat next to me. I turned to look at her and then put my finger under her chin so she could look at me.

"May I ask why?" I asked gently. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"The day of the bomb keeps playing in my head. When I thought I lost you after the explosion, Paula's death and seeing George die…"She trailed off her breathing became faster and she started to break down. I couldn't help but to start to kiss her neck and to my surprise she moved her neck to the side to allow me more access. We continued like this for a few more minutes and then she shocked me by climbing on top of me. She started to undo my buttons to my shirt. Once she got the last to I tore it off and threw it to the floor.

"Wait, Michelle! Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked pulling her away to look in her eyes.

"Yes Tony! God I need you! Please just love me! Enter me!!!" Michelle responded loudly while she undid my pants and they were too off of me.

"No Michelle… I don't want us to do this. We should really talk about how your feeling. I promise I will make love to you but when were both sure we are ready." I replied as I looked in her eyes and she nodded. I then sat up and carried Michelle to my bed and gently laid her down. She got under the covers and I went to the other side and lay down next to her. I then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an embrace. I stroked her cheek with my fingers and just took in the loving feeling of having her safe her in my arms. Just then I felt a tear on my hand. I sat up on my elbow and glanced down at Michelle.

"I love you Tony…I'm just…" She trailed off in tears. I held her tighter.

"You're just what sweetie? Come on you can be open with me Michelle."

"I'm just nervous." I was confused.

"Nervous about what?"

"It's just I've never slept with anyone and rumor was that you well slept with Nina. And I'm afraid that I might hurt you." She cried louder. And I climbed on top of her and looked her in the eyes giving her the look of love as much as I can.

"Michelle, do not be worried that you think you can hurt me because I understand but just to let you know if you ever planned to hurt me all you would ever have to do is just leave me."I responded honestly. She then stopped crying and touched my cheek. Just then the door bell rang. We both looked at my clock which read 3 am. We both pulled apart and I put my pants on and answered the door. When I opened it to my surprise I saw the last person I ever would want to see and it was none other than Carrie.


	6. Let me take over

_**Here is another chapter sorry it's short though but tell me what you think of it cuz I always welcome reviews-**_

"Carrie what are you doing here?"I asked as she just let herself in.

"I know you fired me but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. Forget Michelle, Tony. Let me show you how much fun I can be…." She said seductively. She came closer to me and put her hand on my bare chest. I stopped her and pulled away.

"Carrie I'm in love with Michelle and there is nothing you can do to change my feelings for her."

"What is it about he that you love? I thought the whole thing with Jason would have taught her a lesson." I looked at her confused. "Oh well she didn't tell you. Well she went out with this guy at district and they seemed like the most perfect couple and they even almost got married until a rumor went around saying that he had cheated on her even though I don't think he even slept with her but still and I was also told that he beat her up because of that. But that doesn't matter anymore because I'm glad she got hurt, it was time someone taught her a lesson. But I'm really here because I want to show you how much I think of you."She finished. I felt horrible for Michelle if what Carrie had said was really true. Just then Michelle came into the room.

"Hey Tony who was at the doo…"Michelle stopped and Carrie smiled and glanced at Michelle.

"Carrie what are you doing here?"

"Oh Michelle I can ask you the same question." Carrie snapped back. Michelle then looked at me with a softer look.

"Tony can you please tell me what she's doing here." Michelle asked as I went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"She was just leaving Chelle…" Carrie looked at me as I spoke and then at Michelle.

'You know what Michelle you can have Tony. He is a jerk for choosing you." Carrie then came up to me and slapped me across the face hard. Michelle then lost it and grabbed Carrie by the arms and pushed onto the couch. I had to hold Michelle back so she wouldn't strike Carrie again even though I wouldn't mind.

"Don't you dare touch or hurt Tony again you hear me!!! EVER!!!!Or I swear I'll kick your ass!!!" Michelle threatened Carrie who got up cautiously and headed towards the door when five masked men barged in.

"They are the ones we need!" One of them said and the men cornered us as I put Michelle behind me protectively.


	7. What have you done?

_**Sorry people I have the story done but haven't had time to type and post it up. Sorry for the long wait!! I thank everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me!! And don't give up on me I got 18 more chapters to go!! Thank you all again **___

They grabbed us by the arms but Michelle pulled away and came over to me.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked but then a man grabbed her and roughly threw her on the bed.

"Don't you dare touch her!!?" I yelled as my teeth grinned as I saw him touch her in a way only I should touch her and only me! Michelle tried to squirm away but he had kept a tight grip on her. I screamed begging for them to stop touching her. I hoped that my screaming would alert my neighbors and have them investigate the scene but no one came near. Just then I felt a sharp punch and I was I out like a light.

-Michelle's P.O.V-

"Tony!!" I screamed in horror.

"Oh my god..." came a whisper of disbelief from Carrie.

"The same thing will happen to you hotshot if you don't listen to us and stay quiet!"One of the men warned me but I couldn't keep my mind focused on him for even a split second as my eyes and mind shifted back to Tony who was lying there cold and quiet.

"Come on let's go!" The men grabbed a hold of me, Carrie and Tony and pulled us into a van. I had hoped that someone would have seen us with these men and that Tony who was unconscious at my feet would be able to get help. What felt like forever of a twenty minute ride ended and they brought us to a jail cell.

"Come with us hotshot…you; put the others in the cell as we get the information we need from hotshot here." One of the men ordered as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the other room. I glanced back at Tony who had been set on the floor in the cell hoping I would see him again.

-Tony's P.O.V-

I woke up with a sudden brain rush as I glanced up looking at my surroundings and noticed I was in a cell. I glanced again and found Carrie sitting in the far corner but I couldn't find Michelle.

"Where's Michelle?"I asked Carrie franticly but she looked at me and didn't respond. "Where is she?" still no response and I was losing my patience. "Where is my Michelle!!!?" I asked Carrie as I limped over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders making her look at me.

"She is with the other men in the next room!!"She screamed back. I froze but I let go over her... I tried to think of what they might be doing to her. I felt the hot tears stream down my cheek. Just then I heard her screaming what seemed to me just all in my head but then I felt a piercing in my ear and it that which brought me back to reality. I walked over to the door and tried with all my mite to bust it open but I knew my emotions of the sour spit I crave to throw at those men who were touching my Michelle and the pure insanity I was thinking of concluding to call myself was weaking me. I started crying and breaking down as Carrie came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I soon find myself looking up at her with a thankful smile… '_What is wrong with me? I'm smiling at the women who tore my friend to pieces not to mention her brother as well.' _Just then a man came back with Michelle her face is now bruised and a line showing that she had been crying… He released her and she ran into my arms. I cannot describe how many emotions washed over me once I felt her heart against my skin. She pulled away with a gentle pull and gave me a weak smile. The man walked into the cell with a certain limp in his right leg he grabbed Carrie by the arm and pulled her out of the cell leaving me and Michelle alone. Once I knew he was out of ears range I pulled Michelle to my attention.

"Are you okay Michelle? Did they hurt you?"

"They just tried to open some files that were to important for them to get their hands on. I made sure they wouldn't break me…..that's where these cuts and bruise came from."

"How did you make sure they didn't need you?"

"I told them that Carrie was at a higher rank than I am which is partly true I guess…" She added with a smile. Just then we heard a gunshot go off…..

At that moment I pulled Michelle as close to me as possible. The man came back with a grin and a gun in his hand. The fire in his eyes filled me with anger as I made sure Michelle was no close to his range to grab her. He made a quick swirl around with his hand and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Come with Me!!!!" He replied but Michelle pulled back and held me.

"No Tony!! Please don't let him!!!" She screamed as the man pulled her again.

"Let…HER….GO!!!!" I yelled furiously as Michelle tried to get her free.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her…yet….Just got to show her something." He smiled as he got her closer to the door. I then blocked his path noticing my size in every way was a whole lot bigger than him.

"Your not going anywhere with her unless I come along and you get your Damn hands off her!!!" we had a stare off until he finally gave in.

"Fine fallow me." He pushed us both down the hall and into another room. We saw blood all over the table.

"Go ahead sweetheart. Look under the sheet to see where the blood is coming from." Another man spoke as the other 4 men stared at her. She slowly walked over to her and uncovered the sheet. She then gave out a loud scream and collapsed.


	8. Could it get much worse?

_**A/N-So sorry for it being so long a lot has been happening school and life wise but I hope to finish putting this story up soon. SO if there are any readers out there still I appreciate it **___

"Michelle!" I yelled as I ran to catch her luckily I caught her just in time and I glanced under the sheet and saw Carries lifeless body. I let my legs sink down to the floor.

"Come on get up!"' A man yelled at me as he kicked me. I groaned out in pain and I saw Michelle start to come to…. I put my hand to her cheek and stroked it. He kicked me again and yelled for me and her to get up. Not wanting to her to see me in pain I picked her up and they lead us toward our cell again. I sat her down and glanced at her half open eyes. Just then I hear a crash and a group of men in field ops uniform come in. Leading the team was none other Jack.

"Michelle, Tony are you alright?" Jack screamed over the men cornering the 5 masked men.

"Jack, how did you find us?" Michelle asked as she finally found her voice.

"Long story. But someone reported you missing and with Ctu help and all we found you." He smiled.

"Oh my god Tony!" I could tell she was tired but still happy. They had us get checked out and as I watched from a distance I saw what made me if it was possible to love her even more. Here is a woman who has been through hell and has seen things that will be hard to get over and she's making the medic guy laugh. I smiled to myself as I watched from afar and then not wanting to be away from her I walked over to her and the medic. I sat next to her and the laughing subsided as the medic guy felt we needed alone time and excused himself.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm Fine, I've had better days. What a way to start out the New Year huh?" She gave me a small smile and I scooted next to her. I grabbed her hand which she took in a heartbeat we just took in the moment of being alone. Just then a Ctu agent came over with a man behind him. I heard Michelle say the name 'James' under her breath. Remembering what Carrie had told me and trying to sort out which of it was the truth from the lies and all I came up with was anger.

"Miss. Dessler, this man James Thomas wanted to see you." stated the agent.

"Thank you." Michelle thanked as the agent left. I could feel the tension flame up as she just glared at James in silence. Finally James spoke up,

"They told me parts of what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Michelle snapped.

"That's good beca…" he began but Michelle cut him off.

"James what are you doing here? How did you get here? No, how did you know I was here?" Michelle questioned angrily.

"How I got here? Well by car, how I knew you were here was by Ctu. And why I am here is because I wanted to tell you that I was an ass for treating you the way I did and that I promise that I will never ever do it again. Just give me another chance."James replied putting emotion I could tell was fake. He grabbed a hold of the hand that was holding mine and he touched it gently. Seeing him touch her that way made me want to break up the moment.

"Michelle…" I began in a small whisper but making sure he heard. He snapped his head toward me and then gave me a dirty look.

"Who are you?" He gave me the expression that I had insulted him.

"I'm Tony Almeida. Michelle's boss." I answered flatly. He looked at me once more then shrugged me off.

"You know what James…Tony and I really got to get back to work; it was uh nice to see you again." Michelle let go of his hand and then grabbed mine and pulled us away quickly.

"Michelle!" James called out but Michelle did not look back. "Michelle, I have at least one more thing to ask you! Please!" James cried out again. Michelle let go of my hand and walked over to James.

"What is it?" she asked. Just then he started to go through his pockets until he found what he was looking for and then to my surprise and anger he knelt down on his knee. I couldn't believe what was happening! I walked closer to them to listen in and watch Michelle's reaction.

"Michelle I want you back in my life. What I did to you was wrong I know. But I can promise you that it will never happen again. Michelle I love you. Will you marry me?"He asked and then opened the box to reveal a ruby colored ring. Michelle gasped; I wanted to Wisk her away from him so bad. But if she loves, which I hope she doesn't then it's up to her.

"You know I always wanted to get married and so my answer is …" She took a pause as we both waited for her answer.

_**Please review! I would love that! Next chapter should be up soon!**_


	9. Just move along

_**A/N- Alright all the nice loving people that are still reading I thank you! The chapters will start getting longer so it's all good. **_

*Normal P.O.V*

"No, James I have moved on and I'm seeing someone else. Besides you're an ass and I don't think I can chance you hurting me ever again. I want a man who will give me my space when I need it, who will listen to me and protect me! Not hurt me! I want a man who can cook and who I have a lot in common with. And James you are not even close to that. " Michelle turned and began to walk towards Tony with a smile. He outstretched his hand and gave her a smile. Tony glanced over Michelle's shoulder and saw that James was making his way over to Michelle with anger in his eyes.

"You are not walking away from me again!" He yelled as he grabbed Michelle by the waist forcing her to fall and then he climbed on top of her his fist up ready to hit her. Tony ran and dove James right off her pinning him to the ground.

"Michelle go get Jack now!" Tony yelled keeping his grip on James, she nodded and ran over to Jack who came over with three guys and took over control with James. Tony went over to Michelle and pulled her into a protective embrace.

"Let's go home sweetie." Tony said quietly as Michelle nodded. They told Jack that they were going to head home and he nodded and wish them a good night rest. They healed for a taxi and then headed to his place. The trip was silent until Tony looked over and saw Michelle holding in her tears,

"You okay?" He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She didn't answer but instead she just laid her head against his chest. He wrapped both arms around her and kept soothing her and giving her kisses here and there.

"I just want to go home Tony." She whispered. Tony held her tighter the rest of the way. Once they arrived Tony paid the driver and they headed inside. Michelle looked at Tony as he opened the door to his apartment for her and let her in. He turned around to face her but she immediately pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

"Let's celebrate the new year." She stated suggestively. Tony smiled and pulled her close as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Michelle pulled his shirt over his head and they continued to kiss until Tony pulled away instantly.

"Michelle we should wait, I mean don't get me wrong but I just….I well." Tony managed to stutter out and Michelle just looked at him intently.

"What is it Tony?" Tony looked at her and then grabbed her hands. He moved his eyes to meet hers and then sighed,

"I can't imagine a life without you Michelle; in fact I don't see how I did have a life without you before. And I love you so so much, you're everything I have ever wanted and you're beautiful, amazing, and stunning. You're brave when you need to be but I love that you trust me enough to show that you need someone to lean on every now and then and I love it. Hearing what James told you back there, how he loved you and that he would never hurt you again made me want to just…kill him. I know it sounds harsh but just hearing about someone hurting you and then hear the person say they would never do it again makes me sick. I was worried that you would say yes and marry the bastard; even though I trusted you would make the right choice knowing how smart you are I still was worried. I just..."Tony took a pause he saw tears glisten in Michelle eyes and he felt emotion coming over him so he continued he wanted Michelle to know how he felt about her, everything he felt.

"The thought of anyone taking you away from me and having you just hurts. Michelle I want you to be mine, and I know that must sound cheesy but it's true. The moments that went down with what happened with Carrie and having me wake up with you not right by me or in my arms scared the shit out of me. I was worried for your sake and of what they might have done to you. And what also made me mad was that I couldn't protect you. Sweetheart, all the things that have happened have showed me that I want to protect you, love you and take care of you. I don't want anyone else to take the job of doing that, I want it to be me if you would let me." Tony looked at Michelle who had been hanging on to every word and tears were falling.

"So you want me to be your girlfriend I'm guessing?" Michelle half joked as she gave him a smile. He wiped away her tears and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, Michelle you don't know how much I would love it if you were my girlfriend. Now I know I didn't do it all romantic and all but..." He answered and rambled but Michelle just smiled big and then pulled his face closer to her,

"Shhhh…Almeida. What matters is that I am now yours and your mine." Michelle stated gently as she pulled him in for a deep kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed for a minute before Tony pulled away giving her a smile,

"I got one more thing to say." Tony began as Michelle nodded for him to continue.

"I want our relationship as healthy and perfect as it can be. And I believe that we will be together forever so I just want to wait…until were more serious before we…you know. I just don't want to pressure you and I also don't want to make it all about that. Plus I also want you to be ready and I want the first time to be perfect and romantic." Michelle smiled big and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I understand Tony. I'm with you on that 100%. Thank you for being such a sweetheart, I can't wait for that time to come." Tony took her lips and kissed her hard and then whispered into her mouth "Neither can I."


	10. Being together

Michelle looked at the sheet of paper, none of the words made sense and she was slightly nervous and scared. She glanced over at Tony who had nothing but calm over his face,

"Tony, you sure I can do this?" Michelle asked eyeing him closely.

"Sweetheart I know you can." He answered with assurance.

"But you know I'm not fit for it." She tested. Tony scratched the side of his face and then looked at her matching her unsure expression and then changing into a smile.

"Honey, I know there will be some danger to it but I believe and know you will accomplish it." Tony spoke comfort as he came up behind her and pulled her close to him by the waist.

"That's sweet of you baby but if I do this then I want you to know that..."Michelle began but Tony spun her around and kissed her hard. She pulled away with a smile.

"Just do the job and get it done so I can take you out for a movie." Tony pushed as he spoke into her ear and then kissed her neck.

"Okay. I'll try." Michelle gave in with a blush.  
"Good." Tony responded in agreement.

"Um...Tony." Michelle began nervously.

"Yes baby?' Tony asked brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Can you walk through the steps again and help me just a bit." She asked with a puppy dog face. Tony gave her a deep laugh and nodded.

"You ready?" He added as Michelle took a deep breath and nodded.

"What do I do first?" She asked as Tony picked up the piece of paper containing the decoded list.

"Get the milk and three eggs." Tony held in a laugh as Michelle snapped her head at him, concentration painted on her face.

"Tony…" Michelle warned as Tony nodded and put a straight face on.

"Sorry. You're just so cute." He commented as Michelle blushed and they went back to making dinner.

*4 hours later*

"Can I tell you a secret Tony?' Michelle asked as she fumbled with his fingers as they laid in his bed bodies in an embrace. Tony sat up to look at her face clearly,

"Of course honey. You have my full attention and honesty that it will remain between us." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, the reason James hit me and all was because I didn't sleep with him. I just didn't feel like I wanted to give him something that should be between lovers only." She looked up at him and he rubbed her shoulders with affection. "Well at first he was okay with it but then he began hanging around these guys who were perverted and they just wanted him to sleep with me and then be done with me. But I found that out after on my birthday he said he didn't get me a present that was to wrap. It was him and me in bed. When he said that to me I got so mad and ended it, I didn't want to be treated like that and I knew I deserved better. And that's when the beating started, he got mad and…it all went downhill from there." Michelle chocked out. Tony held her tightly trying to put the pieces together,

"Michelle, I'm sorry. You have no idea how much anger towards him I'm holding in. But you're safe and you're okay. But I want you to know something…" He whispered soothingly as Michelle looked up at him with interest.

"I would never have noticed that happened to you. The way you, just so alive and happy and beautiful, just shows that you don't let people know you have given up. Ever since I laid eyes on you and up to now I have loved every little bit about you. Even the little things, like when you would turn red after I would walk by..." He paused to see her reaction and he was happy to get a giggle out of her,

"You noticed that?" She asked as Tony laughed and nodded.

"Yup, as well as how stubborn you can get and how cute you look when you are in deep thought." Tony commented, Michelle grew redder as she snuggled closer to him.

"Tony you don't know how much that means to me. When I first met you, aside from how damn hot you were I noticed a feeling inside me that I had never felt before. I was excited to get to work by you and get to know you, but I was nervous too because you were my boss. But that all faded away over time as I got to know you and love you."Michelle responded with a smile. They held each other for a while before they heard Michelle's stomach growl.

"You're hungry again?" Tony joked with a laugh.

"Yes, the dinner I made, well the dinner that I attempted to make and we had to throw out after 4 bites didn't fill me up sadly. So Almeida you better feed me or I can become an animal." Michelle warned with a giggle.

"Alright how about I take you out to Home Town Buffet?" Tony asked with a laugh as Michelle's eyes grew big and her excitement grew.

"Yes! Oh please can we go!" She asked like a little kid. Tony nodded and got up but he kept his eyes on her as he put on a shirt.

"Sure under two conditions." He stated as Michelle sighed and leaned back into the pillows crossing her arms in a pout.

"Men." She sated under her breath which brought a smile to her face. Tony looked at her confused and then she spoke up so he could here. "What are they baby?'

"Don't worry there not as bad as you think. One I'm buying for the dinner and movie so don't you complain about you wanting to pay because I won't have it you hear me?" Michelle thought for a moment and then held out her pinky finger,

"Deal." They sealed the deal and then Tony began with number two,

"And two...my parents are having a BBQ next Saturday and I want to bring you. They've been dying to meet you and I would love to show them the love of my life." She stood up and went over to the window not taking a look at Tony. He saw her mood change and he made his way over to her and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Tony…what if your parents don't like me?" She asked softly still not looking at him.  
"Come one Michelle. Don't think that way." He began but Michelle cut him off.

"But Tony..." Tony didn't want to hear any more of it so he so he pulled her in for a tight hug and then a kiss. They pulled apart but still remained close,

"Hey remember I'm a part of a both of them so if I love you they will too." Tony pointed out as Michelle nodded. She smiled and held out her pinky again and he took it sealing the deal.

_**A/N- This is going good in my opinion, just can't wait to hear from your side. Next chapter should be up soon. **_


	11. Happy to Heartbroken

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews good to know that I'm keeping up with story for someone to enjoy **___

"Okay, then how about favorite actor?" Tony asked as Michelle took a bite of the lemon meringue pie they were sharing. She finished her bite and then looked at him with a sparkle,

"I have to say….Donald Sutherland. His movies are so amazing plus I like to bug Jack about how he looks a little like him. Although he says he doesn't see it and he just laughs" She giggled as Tony nodded and laughed.

"Okay Almeida favorite movie?" Michelle picked a piece of the pie and put it into his mouth as he thought with a smile.

"Oh man that's a hard one, but I would have to say the Alien vs. Predator movies. They are just so cool and such a classic." Tony answered as he caught Michelle roll her eyes. 'Typical man' Michelle thought which brought her to giggle to herself. Just then the waiter came by and gave him the bill, he glanced at gave a small sigh on purpose and then took out his wallet to pay. He pretended to not notice Michelle trying to sneak a peek at it, and he had to admit it was a higher price than normal, but he loved to spoil her. Then he caught her just in time as she tried to grab the bill from him but he pulled it far away from her reach.

"Please Tony let me see it!" she begged as Tony kept a firm grip on it.

"Why?" he asked smiling.

"Because..."Michelle weakly answered.

"Because why?" He teased back. Michelle pretended to be annoyed as she reached her hand to try and grab it but he slipped his hand in the other direction, he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Tony. Why can't I see how much you spent on me?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning her back in her chair. She blew a curl out of her face but it didn't work and Tony just laughed.

"Because..." he mimicked her causing her to blush and bite her lips.

"Sorry you got to be in the club sweetheart." He played as she gave me a look of disbelief.

"Really, Tony? This is how it came down to?" Michelle teased back as Tony nodded and put his card into the slip and gave it to the waiter who came back for the slip.

"Sadly it has." Tony responded in a fake sad tone. Michelle rolled her eyes, thought for a moment and then looked at him giving him her big eyes that she knew would make him give in and then scooted her chair closer to him giving his leg a small bump with hers. She saw him checking her out and then she grabbed his hand putting it right near her chest, his eyes followed their hands and she could tell what she was doing was working on him. He bit his lip trying to not give in but he couldn't help it she almost had him, then he looked at her right in the eyes and she gave him a flash of the smile she knew he adored and then whispered so only he could hear,

"So, since me being your girlfriend isn't going to get me the information I need to know…I guess I can use plan b." She looked at his lips and then gave the side of them a small kiss and then continued,

"And I could just find a way that will make you give me the information, because Tony…everyone has a weakness..." Michelle pulled away to look at him. His jaw was open and his eyes had his weakness reflecting back at him. He scratched the side of his jaw took a deep breath and then pulled her close just enough so he could whisper in her ear,

"I love the idea of that. And fill free to use that to punish me, but I'm still not telling." He gave her ear a kiss and then pulled away, happy to see her jaw open with a smile. The waiter came back and gave him his card back and they headed to the movies.

"What would you like to see baby?" he asked as he kept her warm with his arms around her. He knew she was already warm since he gave her his jacket but he didn't care he wanted to hold her. She looked at the choices and debated in her mind which seemed good to her,

"I really don't mind just not anything to scary…"She answered looking at Tony over her shoulder that had an unsurprised look. She turned around and wrapped her arms his waist pulling them closer together.

"And may I ask what that look on your cute face is for?" She questioned as he just took her lips and kissed her firmly.

"I'm just not surprised. Most girls aren't scary movie lovers, and honey no offense but you don't look like on either." The look on her face told Tony his plan was working and he smiled, "What?"

"Okay Mr. Challenger I'll watch a scary movie with you. And I'll prove to you that I can live through one!" She assured proudly as she pulled him to the ticket booth.

The movie went well, she clung to Tony, which he had no problem with and screamed softly along with the other women who were trapped there with their boyfriends. They were walking out of the building hand in hand when they saw Ryan Chappelle and two other Ctu people staring right at them. Ryan's face was more in anger then the other two who were just smiling at the site of Tony and Michelle.

"Almeida and Dessler?" Ryan shouted in disbelief and anger. He and the other men walked over to them and stood his ground in front of Tony who pulled Michelle slightly back as if to guard her.

"Mr. Chappelle what are you doing here?" Tony asked calmly. He moved his way into between Michelle and Tony glancing at them back at forth.

"I could ask you the same question. Why the hell are you two doing together…here! Holding hands and god knows what else!"Chappelle yelled and then he turned in Michelle's direction. He glared at her and then looked at what she was wearing, Tony's jacket. "Miss Dessler I sure hope you are not trying to play with Almeida and get a higher position from him!" Chappelle asked as Michelle just shook her head tears were coming to her eyes and Tony knew had to defend her,

"Ryan, it's not like that. Yes, we are together. But that hasn't affected our work and it won't I can assure you that. Plus I love her, so I am not ending it." Tony announced as he grabbed Michelle's hand again but he could tell her mood had changed.

"Not yet it hasn't. You know I can't let this happen so I'm going to have to split you apart and send Michelle to a different district. I will not have the boss of my agency sleeping with his co-worker." Ryan yelled back. Tony's hand started to fold into fists as he tried hard to hold in his temper.

Just then one of the agents spoke up,

"Look Mr. Chappelle with all due respect everyone knows that Tony and Michelle had something that was either going on or was going to and we never saw it conflict with their work. We even heard from Carrie that they kissed but we haven't seen anything unusual going on between them. No distractions from doing their duty." He stated honestly as Chappelle went quiet and Tony mouthed thank you to the guy. Chappelle glanced at Tony and then at Michelle and was about to say something until Tony felt Michelle's hand fall out of his and when he turned to look at her she was walking away from him. He ran toward her and pulled her arm gently to stop her from walking, he saw her eyes and they were filled with tears,

"Baby what's wrong?' he asked worriedly as she just shook her head not wanting to meet his eyes,

"I knew this would happen Tony. It's like a nightmare come true. Chappelle finding out, than having to choose between either me being fired or transfer me. This is not what I wanted to happen…and I can't take this Tony. Maybe Chappelle was right about us…maybe us isn't the bes..." Tony stopped her not wanting to hear any more, his heart was already beginning to hurt hearing her talk like that.

"Michelle forget about what he said and what anyone else said or will say. I'm not letting you go just because they said so. I'm in love with you Michelle." He told her with love. Tears poured down her face and she then looked away from him and then sighed,

"Please Tony…I know I said I would never leave you but I just, I need time to think please." Tony stood their frozen in place as his heart sunk into a pit of hell. She pulled out of his grip and then called for a taxi and disapeared out of his sight leaving him alone and cold but most of all heartbroken…


	12. Racing heartbeat

_**-So Sorry for updating so late. Finally got school done with for the year so I'll be able to update this story quickly. Hopefully there are still some readers out there.**_

"Now, Dessler made the right choice. Almeida not to break your evening I just wanted to inform you that.." I was so hurt that I just walked away from him. I got in my car and left unable to see where I was going. Michelle's perfume still danced in the air of my car, her laughter echoed around and it forced tears to come out. The last thing I saw was Michelle's face before I blanked out.

*Michelle's P.O.V*

My mind was so empty, of any logic all that could be found in it was the way Tony begged me to stay, how pained his face looked as I walked away. How beat up he looked when he saw me cry. Knowing that I had left Tony hurt I couldn't even glance at my reflection in the mirror. I made my way over to my useless kitchen and grabbed a pint of ice cream. Just as I was about to dive in my cell went off, thinking it might be Tony trying to call me I shrugged it off. _'But what if it's C.T.U?'_ my mind gave into that thought as I answerd,

"Dessler." I stated, all I could hear were sirens and voice yelling.

"Michelle, it's Jack. I've got some bad news." He yelled over the voice in the background. My heart immediately began to speed up, "I'm sorry Michelle but Tony has been in a car accident." I dropped my cell unable to comprehend the news, I shook my head hoping to erase what I just heard. I looked down and the cell was still on the ground, it wasn't a dream. I picked it up with a firm tight grip.

"Is..Is he alright?" I asked automaticly feeling imansely stupid for asking an obvious question 'He was in a car accident of course he is not okay.' My mind told me.

"To be honest Michelle I don't know."

"Where? Where is he?" I asked quickly grabbing my keys and slipping on the closest footwear possible.

"Right near the Sunny Theater." I hung up. Racing out the door I made sure I had everything and floored on the gas pedel. On the way I was having a mental battle. _'It was all my fault, I shouldn't have left him!'_

After the few mintutes that seemed like forever I made it to the scene, Jack immediately saw me and he made his way over to me gaining me access behind the police who were keeping unknown people out.

"Where's Tony?" I asked my heart feeling like it was catching up in my throat. He pointed over to a gurney, occupied with a body. HE grabbed my elbow keeping me close to him as we passed my the car wreckage. It was bad. Once I was close enough to Tony I ran as fast as my legs would let me, I started crying at the sight of Tony's brusied and cut up face.

"Tony…" I whisperd in disspair. He opend his eyes as my fingers grazed gently against his face. He smiled,

"Michelle?" he whisperd slowly, like he had to confirm I was there and not just some dream, I understand the feeling well. He slowly brought his palm to the side of my cheek and stroaked it.

"Yeah, Yeah baby it's me." I confirmed as I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheeks and then the lips. Over joyed and relieved he was still alive and breathing.

"I'm so sorry Michelle." He began but I cut him off with another kiss, his hand coming to the back of my head to keep us close. After we broke apart I smiled,

"Baby you have nothing to apologize about okay? I'm going to be right here for you Tony." We kissed again. "I'm sorry for leaving Tony." That time he cut me off with a deeper kiss,

"I love you Michelle." He smiled as I smiled back.

"I love you too Tony." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sighed as he held my hand. Jack came over and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and then pulled me in for a side hug.

_**- I hoped you guys liked this one! The next one should be longer. Please R&R Thanks!**_


	13. Hope and Pray

_**- This one is filled with more Tony and Michelle happiness. Which is what we all want? **_

_**I do not own 24, because if I did Michelle would be alive and Tony would be with her!**_

*Tony's P.O.V*

I got to go home with Michelle after 3 weeks of gross hospital foods and random people coming in and out of my room ever 30 seconds. Luckily Michelle was at my side the whole time, and I was grateful for that. Jack came every now and then but his main focus was to get back on the good side of Kim. Within the first few days of being back Michelle kept a close eye on me making sure I was not in any pain and moving around be no problem. I couldn't help but love her full attention, and I have to admit with the help of the accident me and her have grown closer and closer together. And as I was able to move around more and more on my own I was able to dote on her a little bit.

Now, here we are watching the end of the Notebook and Michelle had already gone through a whole box of tissues,

"Tony?" Her voice broke through the ending scene; I looked down at her resting in my arms.

"What baby?" I leaned down to kiss the top of her head and she beamed.

"Do you think will die together?" I was surprised by the question, so I just got off the couch and I reached for her hand. She took it and I lead her out onto the balcony of my apartment. We reached the edge and she just looked at me,

"What are we doing out here?" she asked as I smiled and then wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close against me. I rested my chin against her shoulder and I breathed against her ear.

"DO you see the sunset?" I asked, she giggled.

"Of course I do. It's right in front of us." Michelle pointed out as she slapped n yarn playfully. I turned her around and the mood became serious, I placed my hands at her waist then began,

"Michelle, before I met you the sunrise and sunset didn't mean anything to me. It was just another thing of nature that people like to take pictures of. But when I met you, it gave me a whole new meaning. Every time I look at the sunrise and sunset I think of not only your beauty and your power you have over me. When I look at the sunset as a new day of loving you. And when I look at the sunset I see another night of holding you and keeping you safe in my arms as you sleep. So Michelle the answer to your question is yes Michelle we will die together because when the sunset stops setting and sunrise stops rising I can't go on but our love will go on." Michelle eyes were filled with tears; she pulled me in for the deepest kiss ever. It was amazing, as she pulled me closer I knew what she wanted and I gave it to her that night. I gave her every part of me.

We awoke in one another's arms, the smell of sweet love making still lingered in the air. I looked down at her, her brown eyes looking back at me with nothing but love. I leaned down and gave a peck to the tip of her nose. She giggled and then rested her head against my chest, her ear listening to my heartbeat. We laid there for another few minutes until I heard her stomach growl.

"You hungry honey?" I teased as she smiled and gave me a nod. "Alright, what would you like sweetie?" She just shrugged and then nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck.

"Anything you make will satisfy me." Michelle murmured against my skin.

"Oh I think I got that assumption last night." I joked as she then laughed and climbed on top of me. She knew she was turning me on, she could feel.

"Really? Well you didn't make anything last night." Michelle pointed out as my hands slowly made their ways up her sides.

"Really, because I thought I was MAKING love to you." I teased back as Michelle smiled; she knew I had her there. She leaned down and kissed me, our tongues meeting each other like two people hugging after being apart for so long. She swayed her hips against mine, arousing me. She knew that she had a strong effect on me and she dug her breasts against my skin. I moaned unable to control myself, I wanted to just flip her over and take her but she wanted to have her way with me. Which I didn't mind at all, we continued on like this until she knew she couldn't tease me any longer. She made her way down south and gave me ultimate pleasure she snaked her way back up and then hovered her chest over my head. As I looked up all I could see were…well you know. The next hour was all I could imagine, it was soon broken when my cell went off.

"What?" I answered a little too aggressive then attended, but then again they interrupted my time with my girlfriend.

"Tony honey it's your mother. Are you alright?" My mom's voice came over and I felt sudden guilt. I sat up in bed and ruffled my hair,

"I'm fine Mama." I answered as she just laughed over the phone.

"Really you are? Is that how you always answer your cell phone Anthony?" I winced at hearing my full name. Michelle sat up and eyed me befuddled.

"Ah ma you just caught me at a bad time." Michelle smiled at my weak response. I pushed her gently against the pillow and she held in a giggle.

"Well you better make tonight a good time. Because we're having our annual BBQ at your brother's house and you can't miss it like last year." I slapped my forehead and groaned, it got a raised eyebrow from Michelle. "Don't tell me you forgot Anthony." I shook my head thinking she could see me.

"Na ma I didn't forget." I quickly put on my clothes and made my way into the den. Quickly sending my brother an email of what I should bring.

"Hush, I'm not as dumb as you look Anthony." My mom teased. I smiled and continued on my email chat with my brother.

"Yeah Yeah ma. That trick is getting old."

"Well it's the only one I got honey."

"Listen ma...I um won't be coming alone this year." I began slowly as silence over took the other end.

"You are bringing a friend?" My mom asked concern breaking through her tone.

"Uhh well more like a girlfriend Ma." I stated. I held in my breath waiting for a response, my mom has not been a big fan of me dating anyone since Nina.

"A girlfriend. Like a girl who's just a friend or one that's in a relationship with you?" I sighed and scratched the side of my face, a habit I have been doing since I was 14.

"A girl that I really care about Ma. She is important to me, I would die for her." I stated as I heard my mom let out a groan.

"This better not be another one of those backstabbers Anthony! You dated one of those and look where it lead you. Do you really know this girl or is she a friend with benefits?" My temperature rose, Mom or not I didn't like anyone thinking of Michelle like that. Yes, I am protective about her, I'll admit it.

"Ma can you please not say friends with benefits and my girlfriend in the same context." I stated firmly as my mom just laughed, my teeth grinded in response.

"What's her name?"

"Michelle." I answered, that was an easy one.

"What does she do?" This came the question I knew was going to raise red flags.

"She works with me… but it's not like that Ma. She's different." I answered I could hear my father's voice in the background telling my mom to relax.

"She works with you Anthony! How can she be different? She is going to end up like another Nina and you're going to get crushed." My mom stated. I couldn't help but let my anger out; Nina was a sore spot for me.

"Ma Michelle is nothing like Nina! I don't want anyone comparing my Michelle to that mistake. Michelle is so much better and so much more...special. Ma she is the one." I whispered the last part incase Michelle was in the other room listening in.

"She's the one? Are you hearing yourself my son! How long have you've known this woman? Little less than a year or two and she's the one? Something is wrong here." My mom yelled. I had to pull the phone away from my ear, she was yelling that loud.

"Mom listen to me. She is different! I'm in love with her! I want her! She's everything I could want in a girl! And I'm bringing her to the BBQ whether you like it or not! And you are going to treat her with respect, or else I'm leaving with her." I said as she just sighed,

"Fine." Was all that came out of her mouth and then she hung up. I hung up and just laid back in the chair letting out lots of air I've been holding in. I made my way over to my bedroom and Michelle was laying down, her face in a relaxed expression. I poked her on the shoulder and her eyes opened and met mine.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked sleepiness in her voice. I smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Want to go to a BBQ tonight? Meet the family?" I asked as Michelle nodded and gave me a smile, but I could tell she was unsure and nervous. That's when I prayed tonight would go well.

_**- I really liked writing this chapter. I kind of am unsure how to present the mom in the next chap. Should she lay off and except or be cold? Thoughts? Review! Next Chapter up soon**_!


	14. The Almeida BBQ

_**~ I hope there are still people reading this. Anyone that is I hope you enjoy it!**_

~Michelle's P.O.V~

We had arrived at an old looking house, as we drove into the driveway I got a better look at it. It was small but the land was big. The theme was old but had a modern twist to it; Tony stopped the car and faced towards me. He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze as if to calm my nerves. I gave him a small smile,

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Tony asked me gently. How he could read me so well will always be unclear to me. I sighed, and just gave another look to the house and then back at him

"I just want them to like me." I concluded as Tony just gave me a small laugh.

"Oh honey, don't worry they are going to love you. Michelle I have their personality and traits in my blood. They are going to love you I promise." Tony laughed, I couldn't help but join. He was way too sweet sometimes but I loved that about him. He leaned in to kiss me but then his door opened up, Tony glanced back and his smile widened.

"Ma!" he got out of the car and gave her a big hug. She laughed with joy and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. I got a good look at her, Tony had her smile that was for sure, but she was really small. Probably 5 foot two and the most. I watched as the two greeted each other some more, I began to feel uncomfortable as I just sat there. Tony turned around and remembered I was there. He made his way over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I took his hand as he led me to his mother. She immediately sized me up and then gave me a small smile.

"Ma this is my girlfriend Michelle Dessler." Tony introduced letting go of my hand so I could shake his mom's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Almeida." I greeted with a smile. She shook my hand and just gave me a fake smile,

"Hello Michelle it's good to finally meet you." She said, her voice made me feel like she was just reading off a queue card. She led us into the door of the house and Tony flashed me a smile and gave my hand a squeeze. When we walked I noted that just about everyone in Tony's family happened to be there. Tony was greeted with many hugs and kisses. Names like 'Uncle' 'Aunt' 'Grandpa' 'Grandma' all filled the room with many different people bombarding him. I stayed at his side and hung back when he was given hugs. Tony smiled and then he wrapped his arm around my waist telling me it was my time to be introduced.

"Everyone! Everyone!" He called out as people stopped talking and they all looked at him. "Almeida family I would like you to meet the love of my life Michelle Dessler. Michelle this is the whole Almeida family!" He giggled in delight as many awe's filled the room. All eyes went on me and then it was my turn to be engulfed with hug after hug, kiss after kiss. I smiled, as everyone was excited to meet me, and I tried to remember names.

Once the whole greeting time was calming down, questions were filling the air.

"So how long have you and Tony known each other?"

"How did you meet?"

"You guys look so cute together!"  
"Do you love him?" I answered each question with full honesty. But that one was the easiest to answer. Tony stayed by my side until the guys pulled him away and they hung outside.

I was sitting with a group of women in the family, I didn't know their names but I knew I was with Tony's mother, sister, aunt, cousin and grandma.

"So tell us about yourself Michelle?" his mother started. I gulped and took a deep breath and so the interrogation started,

"Well I work at CTU along with Tony. I've been working with him for about a year and half. I have a brother, his name is Danny. And I have a niece and nephew named Alieta, and Cody. Um, I have no pets and my favorite color is purple." I told as Tony's sister moved closer to me and smiled. His sister had the same color hair as Tony and it was curly too. She was really pretty and very friendly; I could tell right away she was going to be my favorite person.

"How long have you liked my brother?" She asked,

"Quinn!" Her mother warned, I smiled, one name I now know.

"It's okay. I've liked him since I met him. I guess you could call it love at first sight. Except that we haven't told one another we liked one another since a few months ago." I informed as Quinn smiled.

"That's so sweet! I was getting worried that maybe my brother would never get back into the dating world after what happened with Nina." She spoke as the room filled with sadness, I looked around and all the women nodded in agreement.

"Did you guys meet her?" I asked hoping to not push their buttons.

"No. Tony was brought up to not bring a girl home until it started getting serious. I mean he told us about her, how amazing she was and how he thought she was the one. That was until we asked about her one day and he spat out that he didn't want to talk about her. When we heard that we knew it was over. "His aunt said. I watched his mom nod sadness was in her eyes.

"He didn't even say he loved her. Not to her face anyways, he has always been very careful as to not say it so quickly so he wouldn't scare the girl. My brother is just too … considerate." Quinn replied then her smile came back on her face.

"But I'm glad he brought you home to meet us. Mom was starting to worry that he was moving too fast. You know saying I love her, she's the one and all. But now I can tell he is right." I smiled at Quinn, and glanced out the window seeing Tony hanging with the guys. He met my eyes and gave me his Almeida smile.

Soon both groups came back together to play some games for the little kids and the women began to make dinner. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that most of the women were in there, if they weren't with their kids.

"I can help." I began but Tony came in, his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me against him.

"Sweetheart, we would like to enjoy the rest of our night in this house." He teased softly in my ear. I smiled, and just relaxed in his arms I turned around and gave him a small kiss.

"I got to visit the R&R." I said as he nodded and then gave me another kiss before he let me go. He told me where to go; I walked down the halls and looked at all the pictures on the wall. It was all family photos, some of the kid's soccer, baseball, and basketball teams. There was some of Tony, where he was either the coach or he was just in a family photo. I laughed as I saw some silly ones of him; he was clearly the goofball in the family. I stopped when I saw a picture of Tony with some women whose face was covered by a piece of duck tape. I slowly peeled a little off just to see who the face was and my eyes met the eyes of Nina. I quickly covered it back up and continued on to the bathroom.

Once I was done I made my way back down the hall when I felt a vibration go off from my cell phone. The I.D listed that it was Danny,

"Hey Danny."

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled making me cringe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm out with Tony."

"Come home now!"

"What why? Danny what is wrong with you?"

"You need to come home now!"

"No. I am a grown woman I can be out with whoever I want."

"Not when you're with a bastard."

"Shut up Danny! Look I'll be home when I am done."

"When will that be?"

"Doesn't matter. Danny have you been drinking?"

"Doesn't matter. But yes I have!"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Well come home and I won't."

"You know I can't..."

"Leave now, or I'll do something stupid." He warned, I let out a sigh in frustration. I was not sure what to do, I couldn't just leave Tony. But I also didn't want to tell him what was going on between me and Danny.

~Tony's P.O.V~

"I got to tell you ma this hamburger is really good. And the hot dog dad is amazing!" I complimented as they both smiled at me and gave me a small side hug.

"Has everyone got there bite?" My dad asked as everyone nodded or gave thumbs up. Just then I noticed Michelle was not out there. I got up and headed towards the bathroom, I knocked first but there was no reply.

"Michelle? You okay in there?" I waited for an answer but no response. I slowly opened that door but Michelle was not in there. Panic hit me as I checked all the rooms and I could not find Michelle. I ran out front and then out back which startled everyone.

"Son what is it?" Asked my father noticing my anxiety.

"It's Michelle…" I responded slowly looking over all the people trying to see if I had missed Michelle.

"What happened?" My sister asked concern went across her face.

"Is she okay?" My mother added.

"I don't know. I can't find her." I yelled, slightly letting go of my emotions.

"Have you called her?" My mother asked, I cursed slightly not thinking about doing that in the first place. With that I went inside and quickly dialed her cell phone number,

"Dessler." She answered. I felt relief fill my whole body.

"Michelle you scared the hell out of us! Where are you?" I practically yelled.

"Tony, I am fine relax." Her soft voice spoke as it calmed me down,

"I'm sorry sweetie. You just scared me." I replied with a smile. I turned around and gave my family thumbs up and they all relaxed.

"I'm sorry I left Tony. Danny called me, he is drunk Tony and I'm afraid he is going to do something stupid. SO I got to go see him and make sure he is alright." Michelle explained to me as I sighed; leave it to Danny to ruin my night with Michelle.

"Michelle, look I want you to wait at your apartment before you head over to see him. I want to be there with you incase anything happens." I stated as I grabbed my keys and signaled to my dad that I had to leave and he nodded.

"Incase what happens? You think he would hurt me?" Michelle asked baffled. I sighed as I got into my car and began to drive toward her apartment.

"Honey, I don't know. But I don't want to take any risks. Wait how did you leave my brothers house?" I asked confused trying to change the subject.

"Cab." She responded.

"Okay, honey just please wait for me before you head over to Danny's." I said as Michelle just said yes before she hung up.

_**~Hope you guys like it! Review please!**_


	15. Shine

_**-Hope you guys like this chapter! Inspired by my cousin and what he did! Just read and you'll understand **_

*At Michelle's Apartment*

Michelle sat on her couch checking her cell phone; it has been 20 minutes since she talked to Danny. He would have kept calling, something was not right. But Tony told her to stay there until he came to be able to accompany her to Danny's house. Michelle wanted to just leave and go see for herself that Danny was alright but she knew Tony would want to be there to protect and make sure she was alright, she also wanted to him to be there. She jumped up when her doorbell rang,

"Hey honey." Tony greeted with a smile as he pulled Michelle into his arms. Michelle relaxed and tightened her grip on him. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes giving her a small kiss on the lips. "You ready to go?" Michelle nodded as she grabbed her purse and followed him out.

"I'm sorry I ruined your family night." Michelle replied after a few minutes of silence. Tony chuckled and turned his head to look at her and show her his smile.

"Hey, I don't want to hear it. Your part of the family Michelle and so is your family. Alright? So if your brother needs you than you need to be with him." Tony spoke, as Michelle just shook her head. Tony was just too sweet.

"Still, Tony you shouldn't have come along. I can take care of myself." Michelle argued. She wasn't mad at him she just felt like she was such a bother.

"Your drunken brother calls you, threatens to do something to himself if you don't come over. Yells at you, and you think I'm going to let you go alone? Hell no." Tony stated as he gripped the steering wheel. He loved Michelle's brother because he meant a lot to Michelle, but right now he hated his guts.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" Michelle asked clearly not seeing the point.

"No that's not it. Michelle I trust you, and I know you can kick any guy's ass that comes your way. But I still like to be there to protect you. Alright? It's my job, and I want to be the best boyfriend I can be." Tony replied as Michelle softened a little. She reached for his hand and held it.

"I'm sorry Tony. I know you like to protect me, and love me. Trust me I do the same thing. So I'm sorry." Michelle gave his hand a kiss and held it in her lap. The rest of the car ride was in loving silence.

When they finally arrived at Danny's house all the lights were off. Michelle and Tony got out of the car; Tony remained a little ahead of Michelle for protection. Michelle fished out the keys to the house and they walked in.

"Danny?" Michelle called out as she turned on the lights and looked throughout the house. Tony remained by the door, but kept his ears open for any signs of anger. Michelle walked back in her expression filled with worry. "He's not here." Tony turned around and walked in throughout the four rooms. Indeed, Danny was not there. He walked back to Michelle as she noted he agreed with her. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his chest,

"You think he's okay Tony?" Michelle asked Tony looked in her eyes and just shrugged.

"I hope so. He might have just left to do some errands." Tony looked around and then at Michelle who just nodded. She walked over to his kitchen and wrote a note saying that she visited him and that to give her a call to make sure he was okay.

"What do you want to do Michelle?" Tony asked as Michelle walked back to him. She did another look around the house and just smiled at Tony.

"We can head back to your brother's house. Maybe we didn't miss desert." Michelle giggled as Tony smiled and then pulled her into a deep kiss. They walked back to his car and drove to his brother's house.

*At Tony's brothers house*

"You two get a room!" replied Tony's father as everyone walked in on Michelle and Tony sharing a quick kiss. They pulled apart with a smile, and just held hands as everyone exchanged jokes and smiles.

"You know Michelle. My son loves you very much and so do we. "His father replied as he gave Michelle a hug and everyone agreed.

"Thank you, I feel so blessed to have you guys. And to have met your son." Michelle smiled as Tony pulled her in for another kiss. The family all shared stories and memories as they eat ice cream. Michelle was enjoying herself, she had Tony the man of her dreams, his family was incredible and she was having so much fun. Tony told her his mom was falling in love with her and approved. The news just elated Michelle even more as she glanced around the Almeida family.

After the deserts were finished and groups were beginning to form Tony's mother pulled him aside, Michelle saw her whisper something into Tony's ear and a grin that she had never seen before come across his face. They pulled apart and then his mother whistled calling everyone's attention to her,

"I first want to thank my son Timothy for opening his house to us! Next year will be Tony's so just be warned." Everyone chuckled and Tony turned red. "Next I want to thank everyone for coming, for taking the time to spend this day with your family." Everyone smiled and then his mother's eyes fell on Michelle, adding a warm smile. "And I want to thank Michelle, for coming and putting up with us Almeidas. I know you get enough from Tony and we appreciate you coming so much." Michelle smiled back her cheeks getting warm. Tony tightened his arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Told you they'd love you." Michelle just smiled.

"Now I believe Tony would like to take the floor." His mother stepped next to her husband who gave her a quick kiss. Tony nodded and stood up; he turned and pulled Michelle up with him.

"Come." He took her hand and pulled her outside, where a lake laid and a dock reached into the water. Michelle hadn't noticed what an amazing view and backyard it was. Tony helped her down the stairs as he led her to the edge of the dock. Michelle noticed the whole family followed them to the edge of the grass where the steps began. She turned to Tony and saw love in his eyes.

"Michelle after all the things we have been through I've always loved you. And I have known since the first moment we met that I wanted to be an important person in your life. That I wanted to be the one to protect you, love you, and take care of you. When the bomb went off I thought I lost you." Tony tightened his grip on her hand as she remembered that day perfectly. "That incident made me realize I can't live without you. And when Chappelle found out about you and you walked away. I realized at that moment I can't breathe without you by my side." Michelle let the tears escape as Tony bent down on one knee never breaking there gaze. "Michelle I want you in my life forever. I love you and everything about you, Michelle will you marry me?" Michelle gasped as Tony pulled out the ring from his pocket. He opened the ring box and laid there was a simple silver ring which engraved around the band read 'see you tomorrow, see you forever and ever' Michelle couldn't breathe as Tony's eyes were still locked on her. She smiled and then screamed,

"Yes! Oh my god Tony yes!" She threw herself into Tony's arms. Tony and Michelle gave one another a passionate kiss, as his family cheered. They whole Almeida family ran down the steps to congratulate them. Both Michelle and Tony not pulling away from one another.

*two hours later at Tony's apartment*

Michelle and Tony finally left the Almeida house and were now privately in Tony's apartment. They both still had smiles planted on their faces as they would each look down at the ring.

"Can I make love to my soon to be bride?" Tony smiled seductively. Michelle smiled and nodded.

The next morning they found themselves having to go back to work to get debriefed on the night when Carrie got shot. It had been on hold until they both felt up to talking about it. Michelle proudly showed off her ring to the women at work. And the guys gave Tony congratulations. Tony and Michelle knew there were some that weren't as happy as others but that didn't frazzle them.

They both heading into the conference room where Jack met them and his smiled grew big. Jack opened his arms and gave Michelle a huge hug.

"Congratulations!" He replied letting go and then giving Tony a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Jack." Michelle exchanged back as she smiled,

"So when's the wedding?" Jack asked. Tony and Michelle exchanged a smile,

"We don't really know yet. Tony hasn't met my folks yet." Michelle answered grabbing a hold of Tony's hand. Tony looked her and gave the tip of her nose a quick kiss.

"Hopefully everything will go well, because I'm not letting Michelle leave me." Tony replied as Michelle blushed.

"They are going to love you!" Michelle assured as Tony just gave a small nod. "Just don't be surprised that they can get pretty crazy." Michelle teased as Tony just laughed.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we have a debrief to do." Jack pointed out as they all smiled and got to business.

_**- Alright, I hope you guys liked it. Will be meeting the Dessler Family soon! Please hit the review button and review: D **_


	16. Meeting the Desslers Part 1

_**AN- I love this story, just the thought of Tony and Michelle together and happy as they always should be makes me happy. But the reviews makes me even MORE happy! So keep it up!**_

_**- I do not own 24 sadly, or Tony and Michelle *sniff sniff***_

*Tony's P.O.V*

"Come in." I stated as I worked on the stupid paperwork Ryan assigned me. Did he really hate me this much to assign me all this bloody work!

"Honey, I got to talk to you…" I looked up and saw Michelle with tears in her eyes. I quickly made my way over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Honey what is it? What's wrong?" She didn't answer. She just clung to me like I was her lifeline. I imagined all the scenarios' that could make her this upset and it all ended up leading to Danny. "Baby what is it?" I tried again. She pulled away and my heart broke, I have never seen her shaken up. I brushed her curls that hung by her face and gave her a small smile to continue.

"I just got a call, my brother just tried to commit suicide. " Michelle breathed fast as she gave me the information. All I could do was just look at the ground, poor Danny. "He found out about Carries death and he..." I just held her as she let out a few more tears. We stood their embraced in one another for another few minutes.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. He's going to be fine, the doctors say he's lucky his ex came and found him."

"Well as long as Danny is okay than that's all that matters." I assured, she nodded and then gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Then a knock came at the door,

"Come in."

"Hey sorry for interrupting..." Jack made his way in as he gave us a sheepish grin. Michelle wiped away her tears but remained at my side.

"It's fine jack. What's up?"

"Um, well I got to talk to you Tony." He slowly spoke. Michelle got the hint and turned toward me and gave me a quick kiss before leaving. Once Michelle left Jack turned to me with a big grin on his face.

"I got the surprise you wanted for her." He handed it over to me and I glanced down at it. I smiled, and just laughed at the thought of how Michelle is going to love it.

"Thanks man, I'm meeting her parents tonight. And I'm hoping I'll have time to present it to her then." We both smiled and then Jack gave me a look like there was something else on his mind.

"What is it jack?"

"Does Michelle's family know about you two getting hitched?" Jack asked trying not to step on bad ground. I sighed,

"No they don't. I'm not going to lie when I say I'm not entirely thrilled to meet her family tonight. If there anything like Danny…well let's just hope I don't have to pull out my gun." Jack gave a small laugh, and then gave me a pat on the back.

"Hey, that's just Danny. Trust me, there's got to be a lot of Michelle in them too. And if that's the case then they are going to love you! Besides there is no way and hell they can pull you two love birds apart now." I gave Jack a thankful look and pulled him in for a bro hug.

"Thanks jack. Wish me luck." He nodded and then left. I glanced down at Michelle and knew whatever was going to happen tonight I wasn't going to let Danny or anyone else put doubts about our relationship in her head.

*Two hours later*

"Tony will you quit pacing around! My parents are going to love you." Michelle cried out at me from the bathroom. I had to admit I was pacing around her apartment but I couldn't help it. The surprise gift was in my pocket, I could feel it underneath my fingertips.

"Michelle..."I whispered as I took a seat at the edge of her bed. She walked over to me concern was in her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked. I looked down at my feet and then back into her almond eyes.

"I'm worried. Sniper school exams were a lot less stressful and scary." Michelle smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "I mean what if your parents don't approve of me, I can't deal with the idea of not..." Michelle stopped me with another kiss, this one more passionate. When we pulled away a big smile was painted across her face,

"Tony. They are going to approve of you. And were going to tell them that we are getting married and everything will be fine." Her eyes gave me some reassurance, but my nerves weren't completely at ease.

"Come on we better get going if we want to make it on time." I nodded, as I placed my hand at the small of her back leading her out the door and to my car.

About an hour later we were at the steps to her parent's house. It was a nice house, modern but had an expensive look to it. Very big and very cozy looking. She grabbed my hand and whispered to me,

"Relax honey. Think of this as a CTU mission." The thought caused me to give a small laugh. Michelle smiled and before we knew it the front door swung open and a house full of Desslers came to us.

"Baby!"

"Michelle!"

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!"

All the greetings you could think of were coming right at Michelle. Hugs and kisses were given and Michelle introduced me to everyone. There were only about 15 people there, not as big as my family but it was nice to be in a small family. Once we all filled into the family room I made sure I didn't lose Michelle with all the commotion and sat next to her on the couch.

"So tell us about yourself Tony." Michelle's dad asked me in a welcoming and interested tone. I sent a quick prayer and began,

"Well my name it Tony Almeida and I am the Director of CTU..." Michelle's mom gasped and gave me a big smile.

"Just like Michelle? Same building?"

"Yes." Not too bad of questions so far.

"So you were there went that bomb went off?" She asked as I nodded. I felt Michelle tense up next to me and I rubbed her back in comfort. She leaned against me as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Just then a loud bang came from the front door and Danny came barging in.

"What the hell is this? Why the hell is he here?" He yelled. Michelle hung her head and the mood in the house turned from pleasant to awkward.

"Danny please stop it" Michelle stood up meeting his gaze. Danny made his way over to me and Michelle, eyes focused on me.

"Get the hell away from my sister! I know what you're trying to do! You want to sleep with her and then throw her away!" He stormed right up to me, pushing Michelle aside and then grabbing at my shirt. I could smell beer on his breath,

"Danny let go of him!" Michelle yelled as he father and cousin came over to pull Danny off me."

"Stay away from her!" Danny yelled as he shook me. More guys came over to loosen his grip his on me.

"I can't. I'm in love with her. And were getting married." I spoke just above a whisper. But everyone heard me and the whole room went silent. All eyes shifted between Michelle and me.

"You're engaged?" Just about everyone screamed in unison.

"Yeah..." Michelle and I both answered.

"Oh my goodness…You mean our baby girl is getting married?" sprung out Michelle's mom.

"Yes mom. So what do you guy's thing?" Michelle asked as waited for the family's response.

_**AN- Please hit the little review button…come on it likes to be pushed! :D **_


	17. Meeting the Desslers Part 2

_**AN- Am loving the more reviews! Okay, so this chapter is going to be pretty short. But don't worry I am going to pack everything in to two parts! So the next chapter will be A LOT longer loll. But please still review! **_

_***Tony's POV***_

__"CONGRATUALTIONS!" Cheered the whole family. The whole family got out of their seats and made their way over to us. Me and Michelle were impacted with cheers, kisses and hugs. I glanced over at Danny in time that flipped me off and then walked out of the house. Other then that the rest of the night went by really really well. It got closer to dinner and I remembered the present that was still hung in my pocket. We made our way to the dinner table when I made up my mind to address it now,

"Excuse me everyone! I would like to have your attention!" I spoke loud enough as the conversations died out and all eyes moved to me.

"What is it Tony?" Michelle asked.

"I have a surprise, well more of a present to give to you, all of you." I replied gazing my eyes to all the surprised faces.

"Oh Tony you didn't have to give us anything." Michelle's mom, Miranda spoke.

"Well you guys are going to be my family soon and I thought since you guys give me a present that I should give you one you'll remember." I responded at all the loving faces but Michelle's 10 year old niece; abbey gave me a confused look.

"But Tony we didn't buy you anything? Or did we and I wasn't told?" She asked looking at everyone who chuckled.

"No we didn't Abbey. At least I wasn't aware, Tony what present?" Michelle looked at me and I just smiled as I took her hand.

"The best present in the world. You being my wife Michelle, I want to thank you all for letting me marry Michelle. She is absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could say all the romantic cheesy lines, but we would be here for a very long time." Chuckles overcame," But Mr. and Mrs. Dessler you have an amazing daughter, she is beautiful, smart, dedicated and just everything I could want in a women I hoped to marry. I can't imagine my life, or my future for that matter without her. So in return I bought the whole Dessler and Almeida family a cruise to Hawaii!" I exclaimed as I pulled out the envelope that held the tickets. Michelle and the whole family gasped and screamed in excitement.

"Tony this must have cost a fortune!" Michelle pointed out as I just laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well it was worth it you and your family mean a lot to me..." I spoke but was caught off my Michelle's lips pressed hard against mine.

"Thank you so much baby!" Michelle states into my mouth, as the whole family thanked me and collected their tickets.

"You are welcome. I was thinking we could do it as our honeymoon because I had connections and they got us the finest room on the ship." Michelle's eyes widened in excitement and her jaw fell. The look was priceless!

"Tony..."Michelle gaped.

"Tony?" I felt a tug and I looked down and a met eye with Michelle's other niece, Sydney who was 5. Her eyes were filled with happiness and shyness

"Yes Sydney?"

"Well um…since you and and auntie are getting married can we call you uncle now?" She asked giving me a smile, a few teeth gone showing her innocence. I looked at Michelle who had fixed her jaw dropped expression to a big grin.

"Of course." We both said in unison.

"Yay! Uncle Tony!" Sydney and Abbey pounced on me and gave me a huge hug as the whole family just smiled.

_**AN- Okay pure fluff! This is good! Next chapter is going to be good I promise! **_


	18. The Wedding

_**AN- I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I made sure to make this one extra long so you guys could handle me not being update for about a week, going to San Fran! Hope you guys like it! Would love to come home and see I got a lot of reviews! I will be uber happy! Enjoy though!**_

_**-I don't own the songs **_

'_**Come away with me'- Norah Jones**_

'_**Lay all your love on me'-ABBA**_

_** *4 months later* **_

_***Michelle's POV***_

"You ready sweetheart?" My dad asked me. I felt every emotion that ties with happiness go through me. It had been a long 4 months; Tony had insisted we get marry very soon. He wanted to be able to address me as his wife. And I can't deny that I had felt the same way. After we had left my parents house we went home and I called all my girlfriends announcing our engagement. They were all thrilled to hear it they even threw me one last all girl night out.

***flashback***

*** Normal POV***

Popcorn, tissues and chocolate wrappers were engulfing the carpet floor. Giggles and laughter filled the air as Michelle and her 3 closest girlfriends were sitting cris crossed style on the couch.

"I'm so happy you getting married Michelle!"Squealed Bianca, the eldest out of the four and the one who had the highest paying job. The other two girls nodded and pulled Michelle into a hug.

"I know about time one of us did." Michelle just laughed as Jackie teased. Jackie was the youngest, innocent, flirtatious one, always had some guy around her but it never lasted more than a month. Michelle pulled her in for a side hug as her cheeks changed different shades of red.

"Thanks guys! I'm surprised Tony let us have his apartment all to ourselves. That is very rare ladies." Michelle pointed out as the all of them laughed.

"So tell us about this Almeida man?" Jessica asked, Michelle just shook her head. Where to start she thought.

"Yes you must bring us to speed on this lucky man who captured your heart!" Bianca backed up Jessica.

"Besides Jessica needs to hear some romance that could inspire her for her next book. Isn't that right Jessica?" Jackie teased as Jessica rolled her eyes and ignored her question.

"Come on Michelle inform us!" Bianca poked Michelle causing a giggle to escape Michelle's lips.

"Alright he…he's amazing guys. He has this appearance that is like dark and mysterious, but he can be the total opposite. He is funny and carefree when he's around people he loves; he saves his badass side for work. He can make me weak in the knees when he gives me his Almeida smile, as I call it. He always speaks so softly, and loving to me. But at work he uses a sexy controlling tone." Michelle just sighed; she was beginning to feel really hot.

"So he talks like this? Michelle you turn me on?" Jackie mimicked a man's voice and Michelle and the other 3 laughed.

"Sort of. I don't know it's hard to explain, he is controlling when he needs to get a job done. He's protective…very protective..."Michelle continued by Bianca and Jackie cut her off by standing up.

"So protective meaning? Like this?" Jackie grabbed Tony's jacket that was hung by the door and put it on. Bianca grabbed a black beanie and put it on, Michelle and Jessica laughed.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot!" Jackie made a gun shape with her fingers and pointed it directly at Bianca.

"I have your girlfriend! Come near me or I'll shoot!" Bianca spoke in a deep voice, trying hard not to laugh. Jackie moved closer to Bianca gun still pointed at her,

"You let the love of my life go! Or I swear I will kill you right here!" Jackie threatened as Bianca shook her head and then Jackie made a gunshot noise.

"Oh no! I see the light! I should have known better to mess with Almeida's girl!" Bianca slumped to the ground and pretended to die. Michelle and Jessica burst out laughing and gave applause. Jackie smiled and bowed, she took off Tony's jacket and handed it to Michelle who smiled,

"Like that?" Jackie asked. Bianca made her way over to them with a huge smile.

"Yes, something like that." Was all Michelle could say between her tears of laughter.

***end of flashback***

***Michelle's POV***

"Yeah..." I responded happily.

"I love you honey." He whispered in my ears, tears running down his cheeks.

"Aw I love you to dad!" I gave him a big hug and wiped his tears away.

"He better take good care of you." He stated as he stretched out his arm and I took it.

"Don't worry dad, he will." I whispered back as we walked to the door.

"Let's go." We tightened our linked arms and the doors opened. We walked down the aisle and I saw Tony look up at me. Jack was at his side as his best man and he had a smile plastered on his face. I smiled at him and then moved my eyes back to Tony. He was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes filled with love. All the memories of us together ran through my head like a slide show. When we first met,

***Flashback***

***Normal POV***

"Tony prepare for the next interview." Mason replied. Tony was so tired, he has at least 7 interviews and none of them were good enough. One was only good because she was a pretty blonde with long legs that Tony found attractive. But with that he had immediately denied her possibility overall. Just then Mason opened the door,

"Here's the next one. Right this way…" He held the door open; Tony stood up and fixed his tie. Just then a petite frame walked into the room. Tony stopped tightening his tie and began untightening. `Did it suddenly get really warm in here? She was beautiful, perfect, and sexy!' Tony thought but he immediately brushed those thoughts away. Those thoughts will get him in trouble,

"This is Michelle Dessler. Michelle Dessler this is Tony Almeida." She smiled and stretched out her hand for him. He grabbed hold of it and noticed she wasn't married. Just then a surge of passion ran through both of them, like an electric shock. A course of adrenaline. Either way they both felt it, their eyes locked hands still remained grasping one another's.

"Okay then….good luck." Mason stated. As he looked between the two and smiled. He looked at them once more, before leaving.

"Uh, please take a seat." Tony replied, he felt himself stutter. 'What am I 15 again?' Tony cursed himself. She literally took his breath away, those curls.

"Thank you." Michelle managed to speak out. 'He is very attractive, no Michelle he's your boss. Look but don't touch.' Michelle held back a smile at the thought of touching him.

"So uhh, tell me about yourself." Tony leaned back in his chair; Michelle pulled a curl behind her ear. And then sat up straight, that's when Tony got a good chance to look at the blouse she was wearing. It wasn't exposing much; it was a tight black shirt. But the dip in the front was enough to reveal her cleavage, her wonderful cleavage. 'Oh god, I got to stop looking or else she is going to see that I am turned on.' Tony thought. This interview was one he was hoping would be a long one, he also knew she had got the job.

***end of flashback***

***Michelle's POV***

When our friendship gradually turned into something more, all the flirtatious glances, the teasing, brushing up against one another accidently. Our first kiss, to the proposal and now our wedding day.

Once we reached the end, I found myself looking at Tony, grinning. My dad gave me a kiss and parted from me, giving Tony a look that read 'you take good care of her'. I faced Tony and we couldn't take out eyes off one another. I couldn't stop smiling, this was just a dream come true. Once we had said our vows I heard the priest state the words I've been dreaming to hear ever since Tony and I met.

"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Almeida! You may kiss the bride." With that Tony slowly lifted up my veil looking me deep in the eyes. He grabbed the sides of my face, and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss that literally took my breath away. It was the 2nd best kiss I had received in my entire life, the first being the first kiss we shared together. The kiss that showed us point blank that we both had feelings for one another. It leads to us falling for each other hard. Lead to Carrie being a bitch, no wait she's always been that way. It led us to wanting something a lot more out the other person. It made us be man and wife. When we parted we caught our breaths and the whole room was clapping. He then surprised me by picking me up bridal style and into the reception hall, where the DJ was already playing songs as we entered.

"Hello my beautiful wife!' He responded holding me at the waist as he put me down.

"Hello my sexy husband!" I giggled in response.

Soon everyone flooded in and began to dance, and eat. Millions of conversations going on, ones about how Tony and I met. How we knew we loved each other. If were planning to give our parents grandchildren anytime soon. Finally Tony pulled me away from the questions, and he pulled me to the dance floor, our song came on

_Come away with me,_

_In the night,_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song _

_Come away with me_

_On a bus_

_Come away with me_

Tony and I held each other tightly, unable to share each other with anyone else.

_Come away with me_

_And will kiss,_

_On a mountain top,_

_Come with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you…_

Tony sung the last line in my ear and I smiled against his chest. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and tightened his hold on me; we smiled as the song ended.

"I love you." Tony said as he kissed me,

"I love you too Tony." I responded and fell into the kiss.

We took turns dancing with each family member, it was cute seeing Tony dance with the little girls that thought he was a hunk. He had to squat down a few times but he showed no signs of complaining. Just then the DJ switched the songs and my face grew into a wide smile as I immediately pulled my dad out to dance with me to OUR favorite song, Tony and Jack danced side my side as an ABBA remix came on

_Don't go wasting your emotions._

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotions_

_Lay all your love on me..._

Tony pulled me in his arms and whispered in my ear,

"I still can't believe your mine..." I put my hands at the sides of his face and smiled,

"Well believe it mister because you're stuck with me forever." I teased as he smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I can deal with that." He put his hands at my waist and we swayed to the music. I was about to kiss him when I felt a hand pull me back, I turned around and met Danny's eyes. Danny Looked at Tony with anger before he punched him in the eye.

"Tony!" I yelled running to his side but Danny stopped me. The look in his eyes told me that he was drunk again,

"Michelle I love too and I don't want you to waste the rest of your life with him!" He yelled putting his hands on my shoulders, I shrugged them off.

"Dad why did you hurt Uncle Tony?' Sydney asked him as I looked over at Tony who was being aided by his mother.

"He's not your uncle Sydney! He's not even part of this family!" Danny screamed as everyone looked at him. His kids broke into quiet sobs and dad was outraged,

"Don't you dare say that Danny!" My father replied coming up behind me. 'This is not what I wanted' I thought as I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Danny I love you but you can be a real pain in the ass!" I yelled as Danny saw my tears his shoulders slumped. I ran into the girl's bathroom locking myself in and I let the tears fall. I felt like I could just fall into a hole and no one would pull me out. But the truth was that Tony would in an instant, and just like that I heard a knock on the door,

"Baby it's me. Open the door ple4ase." Tony's voice rang. I opened and he slowly came in trying not to step on my dress. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and then at the ground. He then turned around and locked the door again.

"I'm sorry Tony." I whispered not wanting him to see my tear stained face.

"For what? " He gently asked me. I put my head on his shoulder and tried to stay calm.

"We haven't even been married for 2 hours yet and we already got problems..." I answered quietly.

"Michelle honey, it's not your fault okay. You don't have anything to be sorry for..." He replied but knowing I was losing it I cut him off and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tony my brother hit you! On our wedding day! What do you mean I have nothing to be sorry for? I'm a horrible wife Tony! This is supposed to be our special day…, and….I" I explained breathing fast. Tony pulled our bodies closer together before he put my face between his hands.

"Don't you dare say or think or think you're a horrible wife again! Because you are not a horrible wife! As for the punch your brother did that not you! And it is our special day, yes, but it doesn't matter what we do or where we are as long as I'm with you and your happy. But seeing you here crying and blaming yourself hurts me." He responded tenderly, stroaking my face.

"Tony don't hurt yourself because I am." I told him as he smiled and pulled me up to stand.

"Why don't you punch me so I can take your pain and you don't have to deal with it." He asked me with a small smile. Then we both began to laugh as he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear,

"Danny left when I went to find you."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Do you want to head back to the wedding?" he asked pulling apart so he could read my face.

"Of course! We haven't even cut the cake yet!" I asked giggling; he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright then let's go." He responded and we headed back to the dance floor. We enjoyed the rest of the day because we were together and happy and it was our special day.

**AN- Wow finished this chapter! What you think! Love to hear what you thought! Review buttons is right below! Click on it! **


	19. Honeymoon

_**AN- Thank you guys for the reviews! I had an amazing time in San Fran! Happy late Fourth of July to everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"This ship is huge! I cried out in excitement as I looked up at the ship that will be my home for the next two weeks. Tony pulled me against his side and kissed my cheek.

"Picture!" Ordered my mom as me and Tony smiled as the camera flashed.

"Well we better check in." Tony stated as both of our families nodded and made their way on to the ship. My mind went back to Danny, he made it clear that he did not want to go with us on the trip; Tony was clearly okay with it. I knew I should be happy that he wasn't coming to mess anything up and ruin my honeymoon. But I'm hurt that he didn't want to come, I felt a hand at the small of my back and my eyes found Tony's.

"You okay honey?" Tony asked his concern for me made me smile a bit; I nodded and allowed him to assure me toward the ship. As the whole family got on the boat and we looked around we were all amazed to find; 3 pools one for kids, one for adults and one for exercise competitive swimmers. The ship had an arcade, a casino, live entertainment each night and so much more. Tony's eyes went big as he saw that they had a sports shop that contained some Cubs merchandise.

"Oh my god! Michelle! We are defiantly checking out this shop!" Tony pointed toward a women's store, I looked at the store name and laughed.

"Men's dream?" I read as Tony laughed and nodded. He pulled me in and we looked around and saw tons of women attire that would satisfy any man. I just laughed as Tony looked around and told me which items he was making me buy at some point in on the trip. We left as I promised Tony that I would buy something from there, to surprise him one night. We made our way to our room,

"Tony…" I was speechless as I looked around our room. Whatever Tony's connection was to get this room it was amazing. The room was huge, very romantic theme, and had a great view of the whole ship deck. I ran and jumped onto the bed as the workers brought in our luggage. Tony smiled and then gave them a tip as they left. He walked over to me a twinkle in his eyes and then got on the bed lying right next to me.

"This is amazing Tony! I don't know how to thank you." I giggled as he just moved over and began to nibble on my ear. He stopped and looked at me; his eyes were warm and caring.

"You are in my life, you accepted me into your life, and you became my wife. I'll take that as a thank you." He responded adding a kiss and then heading over to the window; he gazed out for a minute in silence.

"So what do you want to do?" I walked over to him. He turned to face me and then closed the curtains. He smiled, as he grabbed my hand and then picked me up. I held onto him tightly as he carried me to the bed. Our clothes were quickly gone and we took our time with one another, as we made love all afternoon.

*2 hrs. Later*

"Tony…I'm hungry." I stated as I nuzzled my face further into his neck. He rubbed my arm and then gently slapped it."We better get some food in your sweetheart." He whispered as he slowly stood up and walked across the room, naked. I watched him, my eyes traveling all over his body. His well toned stomach, amazing tan, protective muscular arms, and dark curly hair. Who could not be turned on by my man?

"Tony..." I began as he put on a pair of boxers and sweats and then looked over at me.

"Yes my beautiful wife?" I smiled bashfully; I got one in return from him.

"I was just wondering…" I was unsure how to approach the subject; my mind began thinking of different ways to bring it up.

"Yes…" he pushed gently. I took a deep breath before I spoke,

"Do you…are you…? Um, you want kids right?" I asked quietly. Tony looked at me with a smile on his face,

"Of course I do honey….don't you?" He gave me a confused and worried look. I nodded quickly not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He let out a sigh and then sat next to me,

"Yes of course, you're the only man I would want to be the father to my children. I was wondering, when do you think it would be a good time to start having little ones of our own?" I asked as he grabbed my hands and placed them in his. He smiled,

"Michelle…whenever were ready. I'm ready for them whenever you're ready. We don't have to make a decision right now. But as for having them in general I am for having them with you." Tony gave me a quick kiss and I nodded. We looked at one another than a knock came at our door. Tony made his way over to the door,

"Picture!" cried my mom who was accompanied by Tony's mom. The flash went off causing Tony's eyes to hurt.

"Ow!" He cried as he rubbed them.

"Sorry." My mom apologized while trying to hold in a laugh where as Tony's mom had no such luck.

"Come on you two! Let's go eat!" Tony's mom yelled while jumping up and down like a teenager.

"Yeah stop breaking in the bed and let's go!" My mom flashed me a wink and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Okay, but only if you don't blind my husband anymore." I teased as Tony and the moms laughed.

"Deal." My mom smiled and then linked arms with Tony's mom and then gave us a look to hurry up. Tony looked to me and wiggled his eyebrows at me causing me to burst out laughing.

"Will get ready and then meet you by the pool." Tony told them as they nodded and he closed the door. I hoped out of bed and grabbed clothes out of my suitcases. I looked over at Tony who was sitting in a chair examining me with a seductive smile. I grinned as I looked for a bra,

"I like the outfit you're wearing right now." He complimented me as I laughed.

"I'm not wearing anything." I pointed out.

"Exactly. The whole birthday suite looks fantastic on you!" He responded still smiling.

"You naughty boy! " I laughed as I put my clothes on and we headed to the pool.

*1 week later*

"Tony! Don't you dare!" I warned as I sun bathed with Tony's sister, Janessa, next to me. Tony was in the pool with Sydney and Kyle by his sides in the pool. They were threatening to splash the cold water at me. Sydney and Kyle giggled in excitement as their uncle smiled at them.

"What are you talking about Honey?" Tony asked innocently. I just rolled her eyes and then watched as Sydney and Kyle turned on Tony and splashed him. Tony laughed and then turned around and began chasing after them. I smiled at how amazing Tony was with kids, 'he is going to be an amazing dad' I thought.

"Earth to Michelle!" Janessa hollered as she waved her hand in me eye sight. I turned and met Janessa's confused face.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I responded as Janessa's just smiled and then took her shades off.

"Michelle! Be single again for just a second and tell me that is a fine piece of male hotness over there!" Janessa ordered as I followed her eyes to a very well built late 20's blonde hair man. I nodded in agreement,

"He is good looking I won't lie about that." Janessa squealed in delight and then gave me a smile before leaving. I watched as Janessa approached the guy and started talking to him.

"Who is she talking to?" Tony asked startling me. I turned to see Tony checking the guy out and sizing the guy who was chatting with his little sister.

"Some guy she had her eye on." I smiled as I brushed Tony's wet hair across his forehead and out of his eyes. Tony smiled at my touch and then pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"How are you and the kids doing?" I asked as Tony let out a tired laugh.

"They're great but they defiantly keep me busy." I laughed and gave his arm muscle a squeeze.

"Aww poor baby. I thought my man was tough?" I joked as Tony mocked being offended. He surprised me by picking me up in his arms,

"Tony!" I screamed. Tony ignored the physical protests I gave him before he threw us both into the pool.

Kyle and Sydney watched as their Aunt and Uncle rose up to the surface. Tony came up laughing and then I followed suite but my expression wasn't as cheery. Tony looked at me, and his laughter died down. My niece and nephew exchanged looks of worry and then all 3 pairs of eyes looked at me. I then burst out laughing before dunking Tony's head into the water. Everyone burst out laughing and played around in the water for the rest of the evening.

*Last Night at sea*

"Own!" I cried out as Tony and I walked back to our room. He made sure to remain close to me but allow me to have the space I liked. Concern was all over his face as he looked at me,

"You okay honey?" He asked gently as I nodded.

"Yeah, well sort of. How you managed to not get sunburned throughout this whole trip is beyond me." I pointed out in a joking way hoping to ease his worriedness.

"Well where I come from we use this thing called sunscreen. You should think of trying it." He joked back which I just smiled.

"Very funny honey. Well this is the last night, what do you want to do?" I asked playfully with a smile.

"And this was our last full day off." He pointed out in sadness that caused my smile to disappear.

"But I don't want to go back to work. These past two weeks have been great. I don't want it to end." I pouted as he pulled me in a soft embrace trying to be gentle with my red arms.

"Don't worry I'll be right by your side at work. Even though I don't want to be at work, will still be together." He smiled. I looked up at him and realized he was right.

"Thank you Mr. Almeida." I smiled.

"You're welcome Mrs. Almeida. Now are you burned all over?" he asked playfully. I pretended to think for a moment before shrugging and then gave him a wink,

"I don't know honey. Will you check for me?" I asked and all I got was lips traveling all over me for the rest of the night.

_**AN- What you think? R&R Please: D **_


	20. Loosing you

*3 months after S3*

"Tony please don't talk like that. Will do everything we can to make sure you get out of here." Michelle gripped Tony's hand, trying to make him understand. HE plastered a fake smile, he wasn't so sure. Jack watched the connection between the two.

"Jack whatever happens…I want you to take care of Michelle. Please. She means everything to me. As long as she's okay..." Tony looked at Michelle who had tears in her eyes. He brushed her curls out of her face and gave her a kiss.

"I promise Tony. I'll protect her and take care of her, don't you worry." Jack assured as he pat Tony on the shoulder and they shared a brotherly hug. He then left the room leaving the two alone.

"Baby please don't cry..." Tony pleaded as he wiped tear after tear away. Michelle just pulled him close to her and placed her heads on his chest.

"How can I not? My husband is being taken away from me for no reason! My husband is going to jail when he should be going home with me! And no else see's him as the man I married and I love with my life. But they see him as a traitor to this country!" Michelle yelled as Tony just watched Michelle fall apart in his arms. OH what he wouldn't give to be able to be with her and take her home. To be able to make love to her, and hold her all night. But no, he had to be taken away from her and they would both be separated for however long the world declared them to be. That thought alone made this moment of goodbyes even harder for both of them. They heard a tap on the door signaling they had 5 more minutes. Michelle let all her weight rest in Tony's arms as they clung to one another like a lifeline support.

"I'm never going to give up on you." Michelle breathed against Tony's neck. He tightened his grip on her,

"I will come back to you I promise. NO one can keep me away from you forever.  
Tony kissed her neck over and over again.

"Please take care of yourself…for me baby." Tony was beyond breaking point as Michelle spoke those words. This was a close second most painful thing he would ever endure in his life; only thing to top it was if he ever did loose Michelle.

"I'll try; I can't promise you I won't stop grieving. But I'll try for you." Tony gently pulled Michelle into him and gave her a passionate kiss. That was until a hand came upon his shoulder and pulled him slowly away from his wife.

"I love you so much Michelle." Tony spoke as his body pulled away from her. She already felt cold and alone as she kept her eyes on her husband.

"I Love you Tony." Their eyes remained on one another's till the door closed and Tony was out of sight.

*1 month later*

"That's enough Ms. Dessler!" Brad Hammond yelled at her.

"I can't be away from Tony! And it's MRS. ALMEIDA!" Michelle cried out in anger as he shook his head in disbelief.

"And why not?" This is your career Michelle! You shouldn't waste your life waiting for him! On that….that TRAITOR!"He yelled. That's when Michelle lost it; she slapped him as hard as she could across his face. No one called her husband those disgusting names right in front of her!

"Don't you dare speak of my husband like that? HE sacrificed everything for me! He dedicated his life to this country! He was in the marines, he worked hard there! HE worked many years at CTU to protect this country! So you better watch you say about MY husband!" Michelle snapped as Brad just looked at her in outraged anger.

"That was way out of line MRS. ALMEIDA! Now you either resign or move to Seattle and take the position…" Michelle looked away from him as she thought deeply of the two options.

_**AN- Short I know, but I don't like writing this sad stuff…..so I try to keep it short but still review! I hope to finish this story before school starts! :D **_


	21. You've changed enough Tony

"Welcome back Honey!" I cried out as Tony walked into our house. He dropped the small out of possessions he had kept in jail and looked around.

"This is exactly how we left it!" Tony pointed out. As I nodded,

"I didn't touch anything except in the bathroom and our bedroom. Everything else is still the same." I responded back as Tony nodded and then made his way to our kitchen. HE smiled and then opened the refrigerator a laugh escaped his lips,

"I swear sweetie you're lucky they let me out today. These items you call food in here wouldn't last much longer." He joked and gave me a wink as I entered. I rolled my eyes, I missed his teasing. Even if it was about my inability to cook.

"Funny as ever." I commented sarcastically as I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Michelle..." He called as he came into our bedroom.

"Yeah…" I spoke quietly not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently as he sat next to me.

"Do you ever regret saving my life? I mean if you didn't save me then you wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble. Gone to jail…"he stopped me by climbing on top of me and pinning me down. HE looked at me with anger and passion. He put his hands at the sides of my face.

"No I don't. Baby don't you even think I ever would because if I gave you up and lost you I honestly couldn't live on. If you had gotten hurt I could never forgive myself…and I couldn't let any of those things happen to you so I did what I had to do. What I wanted to do." He stated firmly as I placed my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Tony when I was with Saunders…I so badly wanted to just leave and be with you in your arms. He even told me I was attractive women and that you would want me back without any disfigurements." A sudden change in Tony appeared when I finished.

"He said that?" he exclaimed. I could feel anger pile up in his chest as I nodded. He then pulled me in a deep kiss.

"Did he touch you? Or hurt you?" He asked with an ounce of fear in his voice.

"No not really." I answered, he seemed to have relaxed. "Tony..."

"Yeah."

"Did you miss me?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"Of course." He replied smiling.

"How much?" I asked smiling even wider.

"I'll show you." HE replied playfully. He teased me, played with me. It felt like I was on a ride, jus the passion made me feel like I had my lover and soul mate really back in my arms. He growled against my ear…yup he's back.

*3 MONTHS LATER*

"Tony talk to me!" I ordered in a loud voice as he just looked everywhere but me. "Tony! Please! Baby come on talk to me so we can work this out!" I begged.

"What is there to discuss Chelle? I am not going to get a job anytime soon because of my record." Tony snapped at me. I was taken back; he never used that tone of voice with me. I went into the bedroom and slammed the door, running onto the bed I punched the pillow as hard as I could. Releasing all the anger, tension, every emotion that went coursing through my body since the day of the virus. I hoped Tony would come in and talk to me and hold me but he didn't. That's when I started to cry and not want to have to do with anything from the outside world. I soon felt his arms around me and he pulled me against him tightly. I tried to stop crying but the tears fell on his arms. He then turned me to look at him; I saw his eyes that showed no emotion. His breath smelled like beer. I tried to get rid of the emotions that were sprawled across my face. Then I felt a sudden force push through my throat. I ran into the bathroom, making it just in time to vomit. That's when a sudden change ran through Tony and he ran to my side,

"Michelle!" He yelled as he ran over to me and pulled the hair out of my face." Are you okay baby?" He asked as I glanced up at him and saw his worried expression, I had missed that. He touched the side of my face tenderly.

"Oh now you care! You barely even been sober enough to give a damn about me or anyone else!" I snapped. I knew I was overreacting but that how I felt inside.

"What is with you?" he snapped back in a defensive tone. I stood up and headed back in to the bed room.

"Don't you start getting mad at me Tony!" I yelled at him. He walked into the room with an angry face. I still felt very sick and tired but I was angrier.

"MAD?" You're the one who just snapped at me just because I got worried about you!" HE yelled back pointing at me.

"I snapped at you because you finally gave attention to something else besides the TV and beer! You barely look at me! It's been over 3 months since we had made love! You never hold me, kiss me, or even touch me like you used to! You built a wall between us tony! And when I try..." I pointed out calmly but he cut me off.

"All this is about sex!" Tony asked clearly not getting the pint. I gave him an angry look and then headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Close behind me I turned around and showed Tony.

"This is what it's all about Tony!" I stated pointing at the beer bottle.

"What do you want from me Michelle!" HE yelled as I threw the beer bottle to the floor in anger.

"I want this to end! I want you to stop drinking! Want us to go back to how we used to be! I want to Tony I fell in love with! The Tony I married!"I yelled pouring my heart out. Tears started falling down as Tony looked away and scratched the side of his face.

"Michelle..." He spoke softly,

"I think we should be on our own for a while." I suggested. Tony's head shot back at me as it sent me mixed signals.

"What do you mean?" He asked in disbelief.

"I mean we should be apart for a while." I said quietly. He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Michelle I don't want to be away from you. I'll change… I'll do anything."

"But look where that got us to Tony. You have changed enough." I pointed out as I walked back into the bedroom and shut the door.

*The next room*

I woke up and got all my stuff packed. I grabbed a couple photos of me and Tony and put them in my purse. I walked into the living room and saw Tony lying on the couch with a beer in one hand and a picture of me and him on our wedding day in the other. I started to cry quietly as I put my goodbye note next to him. I kissed his forehead and then left.

_**AN- Alright! This chapter was hard to right….I mean having to leave Tony…. Oh man…. Please review! It will lift up my sprits! Ha-ha**_!


	22. Rebuliding Relationship

_**AN- I'm so sorry for not being a continuous updater. I happened to have all my core classes this term so the computer is been out of reach. Plus I just turned 16 and pressure has been more adamant. But I'm off this week for break so I'll try to add more chapters. Please review if there are people still reading! Thank you!**_

"You ready to go sweetie?" I asked Michelle who nodded slowly. I could tell she was still taking in the fact that we had to say goodbye to a really good friend. A brother. But the small smile on her face told me that she was happy that she was leaving with me.

"I just got to get my purse." Michelle said as I nodded and watched her go up the stairs. I went over to my desk and grabbed my phone and wallet. Then Bill came over heading over to me, he stretched his hand out to me when he got close to me

"Glad to see your okay." He commented as I shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." I scratched the side of my face; I really didn't want to keep a conversatiion going with this guy.

"Take good care of Michelle." HE replied with a hint of a threat that I happened to catch.

"I will." I assured him as I was about to leave but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I glanced at him confused,

"Don't you hurt her again." He said looking me directly in the eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. I stood my ground, slightly puffing out my chest. Showing him that I could take him down if he pushed me too far.

"Just take care of her." Was all he said before he turned around. I watched him go before I glanced up at Michelle; she was leaning against her desk. I began to panic, she didn't look so well. I sprinted up the stairs and marched my way into her office.

"Michelle, are you okay?" I asked placing my hands at her waist to help steady her. She nodded before turning around, facing me. She placed her hands at my chest before she rested her head against me. I wrapped my arms around her, she then lost strength in her legs and she dropped. I kept my grip on her,

"What the hell?" Bill yelled. I glanced his way; he was at the door, a worried look planted on his face. I ignored his comment,

"Call medical." I ordered as he nodded and yelled at the people down on the bottom floor.

Bill knelt next to me and felt her pulse, "Her pulse isn't that steady." I had to hold back a sarcastic laugh. No, shit.

Moments later a medic came in and took over. I watched as he did the usual procedure, Michelle soon awoke; she looked confused before I took her hand in mine.

"Hey, baby." I gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"What happened?" I brushed some hair out of her,

"You fainted, baby. We got to get you some rest." I stated as the doctor nodded, he handed Michelle some water and crackers.

"He's right. You're very dehydrated and you need some rest. Is there anyone that can take care of you?" I immediately raised my hand, the doctor nodded in agreement. But Bill had an idea of his own because he raised his hand as well.

"I can." Bill suggested. I brushed him off with a shake of my head.

"No it's fine bill. I can take care of her." I replied. Bill looked at me with uncertainty.

"I don't care which one of you does. But as long as she's taken care of." With that the doctor left. Bill stood up and I followed suit.

"No Tony. It's perfectly fine. I don't want you to go to any trouble." Bill retorted. I stayed firm,

"You thinking taking care of Michelle is trouble?" I asked in disbelief.

"No of course not. It's just that I know her better then you." Bill shot back. I moved closer to him, he was already pushing it.

"You know her? Yeah well so does Jack and Chloe. But I'm the one that knows her better than anyone." I snapped back. Bill looked me up and down, he wasn't giving up.

"Yeah but I was there when you pushed her away." He replied. That hit me hard; I didn't need people to keep reminding me that I had hurt the most important thing in my life. Especially Bill, the one that Michelle did lean on, sadly.

"Stay out of this." I snarled back but Bill just smirked, what was so amusing?  
"Look what happened." He snarled back pointing at Michelle who was seated between us, looking very unsure of what to do. Those words broke the last straw on the camel's back, I don't remember what went through but I do know that all I felt was rage. I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close. "You pushed her away! You! You caused all her pain! You did Tony! And you and I both know you don't deserve her!" I felt fury build up in me; I've never felt this kind of anger since Saunders showed me he had captured Michelle. I felt Michelle's hand on my elbow pulling me back,

"Tony let go!" Michelle yelled. I pulled back, regretfully letting him go. Michelle placed her hands on my arms, and softly pulled me closer to her.

"Come on Tony let's go…" She whispered against my ear. I didn't break eye contact with Bill. But I allowed Michelle to pull me out of her office and we left.

As we drove home, it remained quiet. I felt Michelle's eyes on me, and then she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Tony…what happened back there." Michelle was always the one to bring up the problems quickly. I still didn't want to talk about it. "Tony…come on talk to me." Those words, once I heard those words I gave in. The last time I heard those words I lost Michelle. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Bill just pissed me off." I looked her way; she knew that Bill wasn't all of it. "Alright, I just, I can't help but feel that he was right. I was the one that caused you pain. I pushed you away, when I really should have held you close. I don't know what came over me, well I mean besides the beer. I guess..." I took a deep breath, "I guess I was just trying to drink away my pain to just get rid of it. And then I got so sucked into it I couldn't stop. Then I began hurting you…after you left…I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of you. But I couldn't. So I just hid it all, I felt and still feel like such a jackass, I should never have hurt you. And I'm sorry I did Michelle. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I stole another look at her, she was eyeing me. She then pulled the hand she held and raised it up to her lips.

"Thank you Tony." She then kissed it but didn't let it go. We shared a look before I fixed my eyes back on the road and smiled for the first time in a long time.

*3 days later*

I awoke to see Michelle's head rested on my bare chest. I still couldn't believe that she had given me another chance; I am blessed to say the least. I was eager to wake her up and continue the making up we made since we arrived at her apartment. I began to run my fingers up her arms and then towards the side of her face. She shivered and then cuddled closer to me. I smiled and then began to move my legs so she her whole lower body was securely wrapped between my legs. I then began to place gentle kisses along the top of her head,

"Michelle….baby wake up." She slowly moved but her eyes didn't open. I rolled my eyes at how adorable she looked before I brought my hand to her chest and gently touched and squeezed. That got a giggle and gasp out of her, her eyes slowly opening after.

"What'cha doing?" She teased as I smiled,

"You're up early." I said nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes and then scooted her body up higher against mine. I was already turned on; she gave me a wicked grin.

"You are so not innocent." She teased and I shrugged before I gave a husky laugh. She turned red before her mood changed; she had a worried look growing,

"Michelle what's wrong?" She looked around, I knew that look. She had something on her mind, that she wanted to say but she just didn't know how to say it. I gave her the time she needed before she took a deep breath,

"I can't….I can't lose you again Tony." She stuttered. I gave her confused look and then urged her on,

"I've seen what it's like to be without you. I've felt what it's like to think you were dead. That I've lost you completely. And I can't….I don't want to go through that again Tony. My heart and body can't take being apart from you. You are everything to me. I know I've been independent in the past and I still can take care of myself if need be. But I just can't, go through life without you..." My heart broke. The tears that fell down her cheeks made me want to take redo all the mistakes I had created in the past, but this was present. And my girl was crying, she needed me.

"Baby, I want you to think about something for a second." She nodded," Look at how we are…" She looked at our bare bodies touching one another's.

"We're naked." She stated. I gave a small laugh,

"Yes that's right. But were also together, both physically and meaningfully. And there is nothing between us. I love you Michelle, you know that, and don't ever doubt that. If we have nothing between us in our relationship like we do now, were going to be okay. Just having nothing between us, open and honest. We got all the love for one another; we just got to open up more. And then tell the other if something's bothering us. Alright?" Michelle nodded,

"Love. Honesty. And trust." Michelle repeated. Tony nodded.

"And a kiss to seal the deal." Tony said as Michelle laughed and complied.


	23. A Bond With In the Bottle

_**AN-**__**A huge thank you to all of you guys that still read this! I know it has been a super long time since I have last updated but when you're in high school so much is happening so fast and you get really busy. I would be pleased to announce that the ending to this story is written but don't worry we got a few more chapters before it comes. As for now enjoy this chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible. And have a Happy New Year to all my readers!**_

-A couple months later-

"Michelle do you need anything else?" I asked as she gave a thoughtful look and shook her head.

"Nope, but you know I was wondering If we could get a scoop of ice cream?" She added with a small smile. She leaned her cheek toward me and I gave it a peck.

"Sure thing. Do you want rainbow sherbet?" I asked grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Yes, Please!" She begged happily. I laughed and we headed over to the ice cream stand. I placed our ordered and the rest of groceries. As we headed out to our car we saw vans come to a screeching halt across the street and we both gave one another a look. I looked at the scene that was taking place and I knew what it was instantly, and I glanced at Michelle. She knew it too. As much as we both wanted to help we both knew it was not our job anymore. I carried on watching until I felt her slender hand being placed in mine that did not contain the ice cream. I looked over at her and she gave me a look before she tugged me to the car. I gave a sigh, I knew she felt it too, she wanted to help and it killed me that I couldn't. I placed our groceries in the car and we headed off both not exchanging any words to one another. As we headed into the house and put the items we both collapsed on the couch. The house was filled with silence for a few good minutes before I felt her shift in my embrace.

"Tony, did we really just walk away from what we just saw?" I looked down at her and saw her eyes glisten with sadness and remorse. I couldn't lie to her or even reassure her that what we did was for the best because it wasn't.

"Michelle it isn't our job anymore. You saw what happened we couldn't help anyways without getting ourselves in danger. And there is no way I am allowing you to get involved in that again. We both did our time." I told her in a gentle voice. I felt her head nod against my chest, but I could tell she was pondering over what we did.

"Tony, I feel bad. But I am glad we didn't get involved. I mean I know it's not our job but the job was a major part of my life. And no matter how far we move or how long it has been since we worked at CTU I still like there is the agent in me. You know what I mean?" Michelle looked up at me and I gave her a passionate kiss.

"Sweetheart, I know exactly what you mean. Even when I get a call I still say my last name." we both chuckled. "But as much as I will miss the job and the excitement it brought me I am not going to say I wish I was still doing it. You know why?" She shook her head, "Because if we were both in there we would be in danger, and I know I have said this many times before but I would rather exchange the life of a semi normal citizen and keep you safe than have an extra bonus and have a higher risk of losing you. Even if it were just me out in CTU then I would still be putting your life at risk, and what if we wanted to have a baby I couldn't bare loosing you or the baby. And I…" I was cut off my her hands roaming through my hair,

"Sweetheart, I understand where you are coming from. I am like that too…I understand that you want to do it but the risk is too great. I am happy with our decision. Don't you ever doubt that?" Michelle looked at me with such sincerity and such honesty that I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again if that were possible. We continued on looking at one another before I heard her stomach growl.

"Why don't I make you some dinner because you sound very hungry." I laughed. She got up and then stretched. I followed suite before I made my way into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like having today babe?" I called out.

"How about some of your famous lasagna?" Michelle cried out and I couldn't help but smile. There was a different tone in her voice that made me wonder what she was doing. I walked over to the living room, no sign of her. I walked through each room and she was not in any of them until I walked into our workout room. And there she was plopped down right on the workout machine. I watched her as her back was to me and I couldn't help but smile. She was working on the usual muscles, the core and her thighs. I continued to watch,

"Oh and Tony could you cook some of the cauliflower?" She shouted as she continued to work out. I quietly walked up behind her making sure I did not step on anything. "Tony?!" She called out, confusion in her voice. I had to bite my lip in hopes that she wouldn't hear. I walked closer almost at her side before she quickly got up and looked right at me. A serious look mixed with a 'what the hell are you doing' was plastered on her face.

"Hey honey…I was just…..coming in here…."

"I know you have been standing there for a while now." Michelle smiled at me and then with a raised eyebrow she flashed her teeth at me. I gave her a look that hopefully portrayed innocence and confusion but no such luck.

"Hey, I have no idea what you are talking about but I can tell that you that I was not here this whole time but I am not going to deny it you looked really hot working out." I raised an eyebrow and gave her my very own charm smile. She blushed and came closer to me, noticing her hips were swayed even more as she walked.

"Tony, was there something that you wanted?" She asked me as she batted her eyelashes. Her brown almond eyes looked into mine intently but flirtatiously. I gave her a smile and then shook my head.

"No I just wanted to see what you were doing." I pulled her close to me and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she giggled in response.

"I was just working out; I am a bit out of shape sadly..." She spoke solemnly. I pulled out of the embrace and she couldn't help but smile and watch what I was doing. I looked her over, and she smiled as she turned for me. I gave her more than a once over and she laughed.

"You look just fine to me, in fact you are beautiful. " She playfully slapped my arm. And then gave me a kiss.

"Thank you Tony." She replied as I gave her shoulder a squeeze and then turned to leave. But before I was fully out of the room I wanted to tell her one more thing.

"Oh Michelle." She turned around and I walked over to her. "Whatever you do, do not lose this." I playfully slapped her behind and turned to head out of the room before she could say anything.

*Hours later*

"Well you obviously have not lost your sense of touch in making an amazing dinner sweetheart." Michelle complimented me as she helped put the dishes away.

"Thanks babe. It's good that I can cook for someone now." We both traded a smile before the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock above the oven and it was way past the usual hours to visit.

"Who could that be?" I gave Michelle and unsure look before we both made our way to the door. I made to keep Michelle behind me for protection just in case. I know may be overreacting but I rather not take any chances. I looked through the peep hole and sighed before I opened the door.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Michelle asked as her brother appeared at our door. He gave her a lopsided grin before he raised his hand that was behind his head and revealed the bottle. Michelle gasped, and I just rolled my eyes. He was drinking again, no shock there.

"Danny you have been drinking I can tell." I stated as his smile turned into a frown at looking at me. He made his way into the home, but I stopped him. "Whoa there. No alcohol in passed this door." I stated firmly. He looked at me but I could tell he was not really looking at me.

"Who made you boss?" Danny asked. I glanced behind Michelle who was looking very annoyed and yet heartbroken. I knew that her seeing her brother was not good for their relationship, what was left of it.

"Well this is our house, and I do not allow alcohol in the house."

"Why the hell not?" He was testing me I knew that for sure. I remained calm for the sake of Michelle's sake and for the fact that he was indeed family.

"Danny you know what alcohol did to Tony, we are trying to not able to have any temptations when he is still trying to remain sober." Michelle informed as if she was telling a little child the same thing for the tenth time. I looked back at Danny who just shrugged his shoulders and tried to make his way past me. I held my arm against the side of the wall to block his path, and I received the biggest glare ever.

"Let me pass Mr. Almeida!" He yelled. I shook my head not budging. "All you have to do is leave the bottle on the ground and you are welcome in and we will set you up for a place to sleep tonight."

"Michelle tell this….this….thing to move!" Danny cried. I didn't dare look to Michelle because if I wanted to stay strong and not give in I could not see her sad face.

"Danny…." Michelle started but I put my hand up to silence her. This was something I very rarely ever do.

"Just put the bottle down." I said more sternly to him, I was starting to lose my patience.

"No. Now move." Danny tried again but this time when his chest collided with my arm I forced him back with just the motion of my arm. I had enough of this. I had an idea but I could not allow Michelle to see or hear.

"Michelle baby stay inside." I told her without turning my back or losing the staring contest her brother and I were currently having. I felt her come closer to me and place a hand on my hip.

"What? Why?" Michelle asked with her gentle confused voice that always made me crack but this time I couldn't allow it to frazzle me, not when my mind when was on one goal.

"Just please do it baby." I softly asked. I felt her hand leave my hip and then I made sure she was clear out of the way before I closed the door. I looked at Danny, instantly seeing Michelle's eyes in his but I shook that thought away I couldn't think of her. So I got close to him making sure I was supporting his unsteady stance. "Listen to me very carefully Danny if Michelle weren't here I was physically make you leave. But since she is I have to take you in. You have an amazing sister but you are too drunk to notice that. If you ever show up at my doorstep like this again I will use force to make you leave. Michelle's safety is my priority and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even if it means I have to knock you upside the head for you to come to your senses. Now I am tired of Michelle having to see you like this all the time. And when Michelle and I have kids I do not want to have them see their uncle so you either wise up and clean up your act or you can leave and you will not be welcome. Your choice." I watched his expressions change to many different ones. I was beyond serious and I could tell he was surprised by my calm warning. He looked like he was thinking to himself and looked like he was having an internal battle before he quietly set the bottle down. I gave him a smile before I opened the door and helped him inside.

_**AN- What you guys think? I wanted to patch up the relationship between Danny and Tony a little. Plus show some strength in Tony and that he is taking his being sober serious. Plus I love the serious sexy side of Tony Almeida! Don't we all? Also anyone have an idea of what Michelle and Tony saw that made them feel some regret? The answer will be revealed later on. **____** Please Click the Review Button and drop me a comment! Or if you have any suggestions they are always welcome and appreciated! Thank you! Next chapter coming soon!**_


End file.
